The protector of the shadow
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Qui est Vader ? Trois ans après la création de l'Empire, Padmé Amidala jeune Sénatrice est suspectée avec deux autres Sénateurs de quelques complots. Intriguée par le mystère de Vader, la jeune femme est victime de plusieurs attentats. Mais quelqu'un semble veiller sur elle dans l'ombre.
1. Convocation

**Ma fiction possède une trame quelque peu différente de celle de la saga. Les personnages sont les mêmes sauf pour celui de Vader. Afin de garder le mystère, je ne vous en dis pas un mot pour l'instant. Vous le découvrirez au fil de l'histoire. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que Padmé et lui ne se sont jamais rencontrés auparavant. Ils ne se connaissent pas.**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars (pour l'intégralité de la fiction).**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Convocation**

Lorsque Padmé retrouva ses deux amis, Bail Organa et Mon Motham, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était assez inquiète quand à cette réunion avec l'Empereur Palpatine. Ce dernier les avait convoqués trois jours auparavant en leur disant que c'était de la plus haute importante. Il leur avait également dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas être suspectés de quelques complots envers l'Empire, ils se devaient de répondre présent à cette convocation.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune Sénatrice de Naboo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender cette rencontre. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que l'Empire avait été instauré dans la Galaxie. Les actions et les pouvoirs des Sénateurs avaient été considérablement réduits. Padmé avait ainsi passé une grande partie de ce temps sur Naboo. Bien sûr, Padmé était une fervente de la démocratie. Même les temps étaient dangereux et que la dictature de Palpatine s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie, la jeune femme continuait de se battre dans l'ombre. Seulement, elle savait très bien quelles étaient les conséquences si jamais on découvrait ses cachotteries avec les quelques autres Sénateurs. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Palpatine découvre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été très discrète et de toute manière, personne sur Naboo ne rejoindrait la cause de l'Empire. La reine avait été la première à annoncer son désir de lutter contre ce régime tyrannique. En secret, elle avait tenu plusieurs réunions avec Padmé et quelques autres personnes de confiance.

Bail Organa et Mon Mothma semblèrent plus détends qu'elle ne l'était. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à ses côtés, elle se sentait plus confiante. Elle chassa aussitôt ses peurs. Elle avait beau être encore très jeune, elle ne manquait pas pour autant de courage et de ténacité. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle inclina doucement la tête et en compagnie de ses deux amis, elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers le bureau de l'Empereur. Padmé ne l'avait plus rencontré officiellement depuis la fin de la guerre. Guerre qui s'était soldée par l'annihilation de l'ordre Jedi et de la République.

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du tyrannique Empereur, les trois Sénateurs échangèrent un regard afin de se donner du courage. Puis, ils entrèrent. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Palpatine était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau. Deux gardes se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils lancèrent un regard menaçant aux trois arrivants. Padmé les ignora et concentra son regard sur l'ancien Chancellier Suprême. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il était son ami. Il s'était bien joué d'elle au final. Padmé s'en était toujours beaucoup voulu d'avoir joué un certain rôle dans l'ascension au pouvoir de Palpatine. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait été élu Chancelier après qu'elle ait déposé une motion de censure à l'encontre de l'ancien Chancelier Suprême Finis Vallorum.

Cependant, Padmé n'avait pas eu d'autres choix à l'époque. Elle devait sauver son peuple. Et puis, comment aurait-elle pu penser un seul instant qu'il ne désirait que mettre la République à terre afin de s'emparer de la Galaxie ?

\- Ah ! Chers Sénateurs ! Soyez les bienvenus. les accueillit Palpatine.

Son visage était à moitié dissimulé par sa capuche mais les trois Sénateurs purent néanmoins voir une partie de son visage défiguré. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient telles deux chandelles. Son sourire ne trompa personne. Padmé savait mieux que personne qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse très attention à ce qu'elle dise. Elle échangea un bref regard avec ses deux collègues.

\- Prenez donc place mes amis. les invita Palpatine.

Loin de vouloir déplaire à l'Empereur, les trois Sénateurs s'exécutèrent. Palpatine chassa ensuite ses gardes.

\- Bien. Maintenant, discutons sérieusement.

Il regarda tour à tour les trois Sénateurs.

\- J'imagine que vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai fait demander. dit-il.

Bail et Mon inclinèrent légèrement la tête. Padmé, elle, ne réagit pas. Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Palpatine. Savait-elle pourquoi elle était là ? Sans doute. Mais, il n'était pas question qu'elle donne satisfaction à ce tyran. De plus, il n'avait aucune preuve contre eux.

\- Non, à vrai dire nous l'ignorons votre Honneur. répondit-elle.

Bien que surpris par ses paroles, Bail et Mon ne laissèrent rien paraître. Palpatine, lui, regarda longuement Padmé. Un nouveau sourire abject se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Sénatrice Amidala. Comme toujours, vous me surprendrez.

Padmé haussa un sourcil. À quoi voulait-il faire allusion ? Elle devait bien avouer que sur le coup, elle ignorait. Elle se contenta de soutenir le regard du Sith.

\- Vous vous souvenez sans doute que peu avant la fin de la guerre, vous et vos amis ici présents faisiez partis de… comment aviez-vous appelé déjà ce mouvement ? Ah oui ! La délégation des 2000.

\- Il est vrai que nous avons tous les trois pris part à ce mouvement. Mais quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ? demanda Bail Organa.

\- Eh bien disons que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir reçu beaucoup de soutient de la part de Naboo, d'Alderaan et de Chandrilla ces trois dernières années.

Ainsi donc, c'était cela ? La main de Padmé trembla légèrement mais son regard ne cilla pas. Elle ne perdrait pas devant ce tyran.

\- Il faut nous excuser votre Honneur. Nous avons tous été très occupé avec le changement que l'Empire a créé. De plus, nous avions peur de vous paraître hypocrite après vous avoir présenté le manifeste des 2000. Rien de plus. expliqua Mon.

L'Empereur tourna ses yeux jaunes vers la Sénatrice de Chandilla.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, j'écarte vos craintes. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes fidèles. annonça Palpatine.

\- Bien sûr. répondit aussitôt Bail.

\- Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous paraître agréable ? demanda malgré elle Padmé.

Cette fois, Bail lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia en signe d'avertissement.

Padmé l'ignora, fixant attentivement Palpatine.

\- Oh ! Pas grand-chose. Mais, vous pouvez commencer par soutenir mes décisions annoncées publiquement.

« _Comme la traque incessante des derniers Jedi dans la Galaxie ?_ » songea férocement Padmé.

La jeune Sénatrice se retint de justesse. À la place, elle hocha poliment la tête. Palpatine la regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux autres.

\- Eh bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire mes amis. Vous pouvez disposer.

« _Trop aimable_ » songea encore Padmé, pourtant ravie de quitter cette pièce oppressante.

Les trois Sénateurs se levèrent en même temps. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant l'Empereur avant de quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, ils croisèrent une silhouette encapuchonnée sombre et terrifiante. _Darth Vader_.

Padmé, Bail et Mon retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils croisèrent le bras droit de Palpatine. Au moment où ils se croisèrent, Padmé jura qu'elle sentit un regard intense et profond sur elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'on la scannait. Une goutte de sueur perla son front mais cet instant dura que quelques secondes. Darth Vader ne prononça aucune parole, ne fit aucun geste et ne se retourna pas. Il entra dans le bureau de l'Empereur. Les trois Sénateurs en firent de même et poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Arrivés là, Padmé s'appuya contre le mur. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se mit à trembler.

\- Padmé ! Ma chère, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Mon en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je…

\- C'est Darth Vader, c'est ça ? Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ? s'étonna Bail.

\- N… non.

Mon Mothma et Bail Organa froncèrent les sourcils.

\- J'ai bien évidemment entendu parler de lui. Mais, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Il… il est tel qu'on me l'a toujours décrit.

\- C'est une véritable machine à tuer. Palpatine l'envoie faire le sale boulot à sa place. Expliqua Bail.

Padmé leva les yeux vers lui, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ses actes abominables. Certaines rumeurs affirment même que c'est lui qui a attaqué le temple Jedi il y a trois ans. déclara Padmé en se rappelant cette horrible nuit.

\- Rumeurs qui doivent sans aucun doute être vraies. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien connu les Jedi, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que c'est un Sith. Il est sensible à la Force. affirma Mon.

\- Un Sith ? s'exclama horrifiée Padmé.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Ils sont deux. Le maître et l'apprenti. Palpatine est Dark Sidious, le Sith que les Jedi cherchaient sans relâche durant la guerre. Darth Vader, lui, est brusquement apparu cette fameuse nuit. Expliqua Bail.

\- Qui est-il ? demanda Padmé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce un humain ? Un alien ? Une machine ?

Bail et Mon secouèrent la tête.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu son visage en vérité. Tout comme Palpatine, il porte toujours un long manteau avec une capuche qui dissimule sa tête. Quant à son visage, il le cache derrière cet horrible masque.

\- Pour ma part, je ne pense pas qu'il soit humain. déclara Mon.

Padmé se rémora alors le peu qu'elle avait pu voir du visage du Sith. Sous la capuche noire, elle se souvenait en effet d'avoir aperçu très brièvement un masque, tout aussi noir que son manteau.

Qui était Vader ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint Palpatine ? Était-il seulement humain ? Était-il âgé ? Le mystère demeurait et Padmé devait bien avouer que sous la peur que lui inspirait le Sith, la curiosité naissait en elle. Elle avait envie de savoir et de percer le mystère Vader.

Un jeu mortel ? Peut-être bien, mais l'intrépide Padmé était bien décidée à trouver les réponses à ses questions.

De son côté après que les trois Sénateurs eurent quittés son bureau, Palpatine attendit que son prochain visiteur vienne. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur son jeune apprenti, Darth Vader.

\- Maître… salua le jeune Sith en s'agenouillant aussitôt devant Palpatine.

\- Relevez-vous mon ami.

Vader s'exécuta aussitôt. Derrière son masque, il regarda attentivement son maître.

\- Alors ? Quelles nouvelles avez-vous pour moi Lord Vader ? demanda aussitôt Palpatine.

\- Comme vous l'aviez pensé, mon maître. Nous avons trouvé des documents quelque peu douteux. Il semblerait que vous ayez vu juste concernant ces Sénateurs. Ils cachent quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais fait confiance au Sénateur Organa, pas plus que celle de Chandrilla.

\- Et celle de Naboo ?

\- Elle est différente. Je suis sûr qu'elle complote avec eux mais elle a toujours été en quelque sort un allié. Autrefois, elle a été ma reine et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu être élu Chancelier Suprême.

Vader ne répondit rien du tout. Il resta au milieu de la pièce, attendant les ordres de son maître.

\- Seigneur Vader… J'aimerais que vous surveilliez de très près nos trois amis. Soyez discret ! Si nous voulons découvrir ce qu'ils complotent, il faut nous agir avec beaucoup de précaution !

\- Je ferai selon vos désirs, mon maître.

\- Utilisez tous les moyens que vous jugerez nécessaires pour cela. Je veux des réponses.

\- Oui, mon maître.

Vader s'inclina et prit ensuite congé de Palpatine. Cette nouvelle mission n'allait pas être de tout repos. L'espionnage n'était pas vraiment son fort à lui. Il préférait nettement passer à l'action. Mais, son maître avait été très clair. Et il devait lui obéir sans poser de question. Il allait relever ce nouveau défi et il réussirait parce qu'il n'échouait pas.

Et tout comme son maître, il était convaincu de la culpabilité des trois Sénateurs. Lorsqu'il découvrirait leurs manigances, il aurait tout le loisir de les tuer. Et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.


	2. Mauvaise journée

_**Ah oui juste, j'ai oublié de préciser mais bon je pense que vous l'avez compris :D Darth Vader n'a pas sa combinaison de survie puisqu'il n'y a pas eu le duel entre lui et Obi-Wan sur Mustafar dans ma version. **_

_**Pardonnez-moi pour mes fautes pour le premier chapitre. En le relisant, j'en ai repéré des gênantes.**_

_**Merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise journée**

Quatre jours après sa rencontre avec l'Empereur, Padmé eut la surprise d'apprendre que Palpatine souhaitait qu'elle participe à la création d'une nouvelle loi. Elle reçut cette communication dès son arrivée à son bureau. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir que Bail Organa et Mon Mothma eurent la même demande.

\- C'est un test. déclara Bail lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent les trois dans un lieu sûr.

Padmé hocha la tête. Il semblerait en effet que leur cher Empereur ait décidé de tester leur loyauté.

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda aussitôt Padmé en regardant les deux autres.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons guère le choix. lui répondit Mon Mothma.

Padmé ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Il était évident qu'ils allaient tous les trois devoir jouer un double jeu. L'Empereur les suspectait clairement de quelques cachoteries. Aussi, il avait décidé de les tester. Sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas tomber dans le piège tendu.

\- Il va nous falloir agir avec beaucoup de prudence. Déjà, je pense qu'il nous faut cesser de nous rencontrer. Cela ne paraîtra que davantage suspect aux yeux de l'Empire. affirma Bail.

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est bien trop risqué pour nous de continuer ainsi.

Padmé regarda les deux autres. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette alternative, mais elle dut bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Elle poussa un long soupir tandis qu'elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Et comment ferons-nous pour garder contact ? Il ne fait aucun doute que toutes nos conversations vont être surveillées ou enregistrées. Je suis certaine que l'Holonet est déjà corrompu depuis longtemps. soupira Padmé.

Les remarques de Padmé étaient pertinentes. Comment garder contact sans éveiller les soupçons ? Il leur fallait décider sans plus attendre d'un moyen utile et fiable. Mais lequel ?

\- Je propose que nous correspondions par code. proposa alors Mon Mothma au bout d'un long silence.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Par code ?

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Padmé.

\- Rien de plus simple. Nous n'avons qu'à nous envoyer des lettres codées pour communiquer. Et afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous pourrions en envoyer également aux autres. Ainsi, même si l'Empereur met la main sur ces lettres, il ne pourra déjà pas les comprendre et il ne pourra pas non plus dire d'où elles proviennent, ni qui en sont les auteurs.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! répondirent Padmé et Bail en souriant.

Mon Mothma prit alors une carte et se mettant d'accord, les trois Sénateurs créèrent leur propre langage codé. À la fin de la réunion, les trois amis se quittèrent confiant. Ne plus se voir allait être difficile mais grâce à ce moyen de communication, ils allaient pouvoir rester en contact. Et de toute manière, ils pourraient encore se voir de temps à autre durant les cessions au Sénat.

Plus tard dans la journée alors qu'elle se rendait à son bureau, Padmé eut une impression bizarre. Soucieuse, elle guetta discrètement par-dessus son épaule pour voir si quelqu'un la suivait. Non. Personne. Un peu inquiète, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau où le capitaine Typho l'attendait.

\- Madame. La reine souhaite vous parler.

\- La reine ? À quel sujet ? s'étonna Padmé.

La jeune femme trouvait étrange que la reine de Naboo désire ainsi lui parler. Elle savait pourtant bien que l'Empire surveillait de très près toutes les lignes. Intriguée, elle se brancha sur la fréquence et bientôt la reine apparut en hologramme.

\- Votre Altesse.

\- Bonjour Sénatrice. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Nullement. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle, hélas. Votre mère est tombée gravement malade.

Padmé plaqua aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Guérira-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est sérieux.

Il eut un moment de silence. Finalement, Padmé reprit la parole :

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir mise au courant. Je rentre de ce pas sur Naboo.

\- Bien. Soyez prudente Sénatrice Amidala.

\- Je le serai.

La reine coupa court à la communication tandis que Padmé se laissa tomber sur son siège, abattue. Cette nouvelle tombait au mauvais moment. L'Empereur lui avait directement demandé de soutenir la création d'une nouvelle loi. Si elle s'absentait maintenant, cela éveillerait davantage les soupçons. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère derrière elle. Si ce que la reine venait de lui apprendre était correct, sa mère n'aurait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps à ...

Padmé chassa aussitôt cette horrible pensée de sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça ?

\- Madame ? Que décidez-vous ? lui demanda le capitaine Typho.

\- Je rentre, bien sûr. Demandez donc au représentant Binks de venir au plus vite. Il va falloir qu'il me remplace.

\- Bien sûr. Où allez-vous ? s'étonna le capitaine en voyant Padmé se lever et quitter le bureau.

\- Je vais annoncer mon départ précipité à l'Empereur. Et s'il ne me croit pas, je lui ferai parvenir ma conversation avec la reine.

Padmé tenta alors de contacter l'Empereur mais les gardes l'empêchèrent, lui disant qu'il était occupé. Agacée, Padmé leur demanda donc de lui transmettre son message et que le représentant Binks la remplacerait durant quelques temps. Après quoi, elle retourna vers son bureau. Mais comme toute à l'heure, Padmé eut la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un la suivait à nouveau. La jeune femme décida cependant de continuer son chemin sans rien laisser paraître.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil discrètement par-dessus son épaule. Rien du tout. Seulement cette fois, la jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna entièrement. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Pourtant, elle savait que quelqu'un la suivait ou l'espionnait.

Qui ? Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-on ?

Elle songea durant un moment que c'était peut-être une tentative d'intimidation de la part de l'Empereur pour la décourager de poursuivre ses projets. Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle réfléchissait sans doute trop. Pourquoi l'Empereur s'amuserait-il à ce genre de chose ? Il avait bien mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec une Sénatrice.

Débitée, Padmé poussa un long soupir. Les temps avaient bien changé. En temps normal, le Sénat était toujours en pleine activité et les couloirs grouillaient de Sénateurs et parfois de Jedi. Mais depuis la fin de la République, les lieux étaient devenus comme hantés. Avec la présence constante des gardes et des Stormtroopers dans le bâtiment, plus personne n'avait envie de traîner, de peur d'être surveillé ou suspecter. Quant aux Jedi, ils avaient pratiquement disparu étant donné que les Sith s'étaient chargés de les faire exterminer.

Padmé finit par retourner à son bureau. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas en sécurité. Elle était certaine que quelqu'un l'espionnait. Elle décida donc d'écarter son hypothèse en envoyant une lettre codée à Bail et Mon afin de savoir si la même chose leur était arrivé.

S'assurant personnellement que son bureau n'était pas sous caméra, Padmé écrivit ses deux lettres et chargea ensuite le capitaine Typho de les donner en toute discrétion à leurs destinataires.

À ce moment, Jar Jar arriva et Padmé se détendit un peu. Bien que très étourdi et naif, le Goungan avait sa façon bien à lui de rendre le sourire. Padmé lui expliqua donc qu'elle s'en retournait chez elle. Elle lui demanda de la remplacer pour cette nouvelle loi et de transmettre son départ à l'Empereur. Le Goungan hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Missa honorer voussa ! dit-il.

Padmé hocha la tête. Elle attendit le retour du capitaine Typho pour rentrer chez elle. Et à peine de retour chez elle qu'elle annonça à Dormé son retour sur Naboo. Cette dernière s'empressa alors de l'aider à faire ses valises.

En fin d'après-midi, Padmé reçut la réponse de ses deux amis. Et elle fut très déçue d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange. Ils lui souhaitaient un bon retour et surtout d'être très prudente. Padmé soupira et demanda ensuite qu'on prépare son vaisseau.

Lorsque le soleil de Coruscant disparut à l'horizon et que les ténèbres commencèrent à envahir les rues, Darth Vader observa à distance la Sénatrice de Naboo sur l'air de décollage. Il avait appris dans la journée qu'apparemment elle aurait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de sa planète et qu'elle devait rentrer au plus vite chez elle. Le jeune Sith ne savait pas dire si cela était suspect ou pas. Mais, il ne pensait pas que cela l'était. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? En y réfléchissant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que ce serait plus simple de la sorte. Surveiller trois Sénateurs en même temps était un peu compliqué. Mais avec Amidala partie, ce serait plus facile.

Poussant un soupir intérieur, il retourna au Sénat. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le bâtiment grouillait de Sénateurs plus fourbes les uns que les autres. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la politique. Et il était bien heureux que son maître l'ait laissé à l'écart de cela. Il se réjouissait d'ailleurs de terminer cette mission au plus vite afin de pouvoir quitter Coruscant et s'abandonner à d'autres activités plus attrayantes dans la Galaxie. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Empereur tenait à ce qu'il règle lui-même cette affaire et l'avait donc obligé de rester sur Coruscant.

Darth Vader avait décidé de commencer ses fouilles sur le Sénateur d'Alderaan. Cet homme, grand et bien bâti, l'insupportait. Il pensait être au-dessus des autres. Sur les trois Sénateurs que son maître lui avait demandé de surveiller, il était celui dont il avait le plus hâte de prouver sa culpabilité. Les deux autres Sénatrices, il devait bien l'avouer, le laissaient totalement indifférent. La seule chose qui lui procurait du plaisir, ce serait lorsqu'il aurait le droit de les tuer toutes les deux. Mais comme il s'agissait de femmes, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen plus artistique que l'étranglement.

Pendant ce temps, Padmé décollait à l'instant même en compagnie du capitaine Typho et de Dormé. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la Sénatrice. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège tandis que Typho conduisait le vaisseau. Assise près d'elle, Dormé essayait d'apporter du mieux qu'elle pouvait son soutien à sa maîtresse mais aussi à celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie.

Padmé ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait si sa mère l'abandonnait subitement. Elle était encore très jeune et elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle voulait qu'elle soit là le jour où elle lui présenterait officiellement son fiancé. Elle voulait aussi que sa mère soit là le jour de son mariage. Mieux encore, elle voulait que sa mère puisse connaître ses enfants. Parce que Padmé espérait bien un jour avoir sa propre famille. Elle voulait seulement avant libérer la Galaxie de l'emprise maléfique de Palpatine.

Mais alors que l'appareil s'apprêtait à quitter le ciel de Coruscant, Padmé sentit que quelque chose clochait. Une seconde plus tard, une brusque explosion se produisit et le vaisseau fut secoué de part et d'autre.

Dormé poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle glissait en même temps que Padmé de son siège.

\- On a perdu le réacteur droit ! s'écria le capitaine Typho.

Réalisant avec horreur ce qui se passait, Padmé se releva aussitôt et regarda par le hublot. Le vaisseau perdait de l'altitude tandis qu'une fumée noire se dégageait de l'appareil.

\- On perd de l'altitude ! On va devoir atterrir en urgence ! Accrochez-vous ! annonça Typho.

Padmé regagna avec peine son siège. Elle aida Dormé à rejoindre le sien avant de mettre sa ceinture. Décidément, c'était une très mauvaise journée. D'abord, elle apprenait quel l'Empereur la mettait à l'épreuve. Ensuite, elle s'était sentie suivie et peu de temps après elle apprenait que sa mère était gravement malade. Et maintenant, quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage et non d'une simple panne.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire au juste ? Est-ce que tous ces éléments étaient liés ou était-ce simplement un pur hasard ? Padmé ne croyait pas beaucoup au hasard mais en même temps tout cela paraissait trop fou.

Le capitaine Typho parvint à atterrir en catastrophe mais l'atterrissage fut brusque et Padmé se cogna violemment la tête, perdant ainsi connaissance.


	3. Le visiteur

_**Merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le visiteur**

L'incident avec la Sénatrice Amidala ne tarda pas à faire le tour du Sénat et de Coruscant. La jeune femme fut emmenée au centre médical où elle reçut rapidement les soins nécessaires. Fort heureusement, le choc n'avait pas été trop brutal. Padmé eut cependant une légère commotion cérébrale. Les médecins annoncèrent donc qu'ils allaient devoir la garder quelques jours en observation. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta pas du tout Padmé. Elle était très inquiète pour sa mère. Elle demanda donc à pouvoir contacter sa sœur à son réveil.

Sola fut profondément soulagée de pouvoir parler à sa sœur cadette car bien évidemment, la nouvelle concernant son attaque avait atteint Naboo.

\- Padmé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu rentres. lui dit-elle alors.

\- Tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu viens de dire, j'espère ? lui répondit aussitôt un peu frustrée Padmé.

\- Au contraire. Padmé, on a essayé de te tuer ! Il est clair que cela ne va pas en rester là.

\- Et tu me suggères de m'asseoir tranquillement derrière mon bureau alors que notre mère est gravement malade ? demanda Padmé d'une voix courroucée.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Pour l'instant, les médecins sont en train de l'examiner. Elle n'est pas en danger dans l'immédiat.

Et ces paroles étaient censées être rassurantes ?

\- Si quelqu'un souhaite effectivement me voir morte, je ne vois pas ce que cela va changer que je reste ou que je parte. répliqua Padmé.

\- Je pense justement que tu es plus en sécurité su Coruscant.

\- Je te rappelle que Naboo est chez moi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus en sécurité à l'endroit même où un complot se trame contre moi que sur ma propre planète !

\- Naboo est sous le contrôle de l'Empire, Padmé. Cela ne change guère de Coruscant. Et tu oublies que l'Empeur est également née ici.

Sola poussa un soupir.

\- Je suis navrée. La reine pense également que tu ferais mieux de rester où tu es. Et papa le pense aussi.

Padmé n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'abdiquer, même si cela l'enrageait au plus haut point. Mais puisque c'était ce que l'on attendait tous d'elle, elle allait sagement obéir. Sola lui promit de lui donner très vite des nouvelles de leur mère.

De leur côté, Mon Mothma et Bail Organa s'affolèrent beaucoup de l'accident de Padmé. Lorsque le capitaine Typho expliqua l'incident, ils ne tardèrent pas à penser que c'était nul autre qu'un sabotage. Les deux Sénateurs ne purent s'empêcher de penser que c'était un coup de Palpatine. Il avait peut-être expressément provoqué cet incident afin d'empêcher Padmé de quitter la capitale et qu'elle puisse ainsi tenir son engagement auprès de lui.

L'un comme l'autre comprirent alors l'importance de tenir leur promesse de ne plus se voir. En tous les cas, ils allaient tous devoir se montrer très prudents. Cependant, si l'Empereur était convaincu de leur culpabilité et qu'il avait décidé de les faire taire à jamais, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Et si telle était bien son intention, pourquoi s'être donné la peine de les convoquer ?

Néanmoins, ni Bail ni Mon ne baissèrent les bras pour autant. Peu importe les intentions de Palpatine à leur encontre, ils n'étaient pas question de céder, ni de laisser supposer quoi que ce soit.

Comme le moindre de leur fait et geste était surveillé, Bail et Mon Mothma écrivirent une lettre codée à Padmé. Ils prirent soin d'en envoyer également à d'autres personnes. Ils recommandèrent à Padmé dans leurs écrits d'être très prudente et de tout faire pour plaire à Palpatine. S'il lui demandait de le soutenir, elle devait le faire sans hésiter. Finalement, ils lui dirent la même chose que tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur Coruscant.

De son côté, Padmé se rendormit après sa discussion avec sa sœur. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver Dormé à son chevet. La jeune femme s'en était mieux sortie qu'elle. Cette dernière sourit à la jeune Sénatrice. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait manqué.

\- Alors, on ne sait pas qui est l'auteur ? demanda finalement Padmé d'une voix déçue.

\- Non, malheureusement. Je suis navrée Madame.

Dormé lui montra ensuite les deux lettres codées qu'elle avait reçues. Padmé, qui avait la plus grande confiance en elle, lui avait révélé ses méthodes de communication avec les deux autres Sénateurs.

Après avoir lu les deux cartes, Padmé ne mit pas longtemps avant de penser comme ses deux amis. Elle fut quasiment certaine que l'auteur n'était nul autre que Palpatine. Après tout, il avait été très clair l'autre jour, même s'il n'avait pas proféré de menace directe.

Padmé soupira. Elle demanda à sortir mais l'infirmière insista pour la garder en observation pour la nuit. Padmé tenta en vain d'expliquer qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien et qu'elle devait se remettre au plus vite au travail. Rien à faire, elle devait passer la nuit ici.

Dormé, pour sa part, estima qu'il était également préférable pour Padmé de ne pas retenter le vol tout de suite. Elle pensait en effet que le danger était toujours là. L'auteur du crime, quel qu'il soit, pouvait très bien recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'un mort s'ensuive pour de bon. L'avis de la jeune femme contraria vivement Padmé. Décidément, tout le monde pensait à l'inverse d'elle. Elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait compter sur Dormé. Mais visiblement, elle était seule sur ce coup.

La nuit venue, Padmé ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa mère, à la personne ou aux personnes qui en voulaient à sa vie et à... Darth Vader. Padmé ne l'avait plus revu, ni entendu parler de lui depuis sa fameuse rencontre avec Palpatine. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais elle sentait le besoin de percer son mystère. Elle voulait savoir, rien de plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Absolument pas ! Il n'était qu'un monstre qui tuait de sang-froid. Padmé se demandait même s'il savait parler. Bail et Mon lui avaient dit que personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. Ceux qui avaient eu l'opportunité étaient apparemment morts. Aussi, cela restait une rumeur parmi tant d'autres. Les plus folles disaient que c'était une sorte de machine crée par Palpatine en personne programmée pour tuer sans se poser de questions. On disait aussi qu'il ne se montrait pas beaucoup de jour.

Fixant le plafond, Padmé attendit que le temps passe. Elle n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête et elle se réjouissait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle au matin. Mais alors qu'elle tentait pour la énième fois de fermer les yeux et de trouver le sommeil, Padmé jura entendre le bruit d'une porte qui claquait au loin. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, inquiète. Qui était-ce ? L'infirmière de garde ou est-ce que celui qui en voulait à sa vie venait finir le travail ?

Le cœur de Padmé se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. La peur la gagna. Elle réfléchit très vite à ce qu'il convenait au mieux de faire. Si elle se levait, elle prenait le risque d'effrayer son mystérieux visiteur et elle ne saurait ainsi jamais de qui il s'agissait. En revanche, si elle faisait semblant de dormir gentiment, peut-être que...

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. Padmé se rassura aussitôt en pensant que c'était l'infirmière de garde. Soulagement. Seulement au moment où elle parvenait enfin à se détendre, elle jura entendre un deuxième bruit, cette fois à peine inaudible. Elle aperçut également une ombre à travers les stores pas totalement baissés de sa fenêtre.

Non, ce n'était pas l'infirmière. Qui alors ? Le cœur de la jeune femme se remit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration devint haletante. C'était terriblement angoissant et effrayant. Padmé était courageuse, mais elle n'était certainement pas préparée à ce genre de situation.

L'ombre grandit davantage. Mais au moment où Padmé pensait enfin découvrir son mystérieux visiteur, l'ombre disparut et quelques instants après, la lumière avec. Ensuite, plus rien. Plus aucun bruit, seulement le calme plat qui revint.

Padmé, toujours effrayée, n'osa pas remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Elle attendit simplement que les minutes s'écoulèrent. Au bout de ce qui sembla être de longues minutes, la jeune femme estima que le danger était définitivement passé.

Et alors que Padmé continuait de s'angoisser dans son lit, une présence dans les lieux à quelques mètres de la chambre de la jeune femme maudissait sa malchance. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'infirmière de garde. La voie semblait totalement libre. Malheureusement alors que son but était si proche, quelqu'un était entré dans le centre médical. À vrai dire, cette personne n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour être silencieux. La porte avait claqué.

Bon sang. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Tout avait été pourtant planifié sans possibilité d'intrusion. Bon quel que soit ce visiteur indésirable, il fallait s'en débarrasser avant d'aller finir le travail.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix glaciale basse.

L'intrus s'immobilisa. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose qu'il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. _La mort. _Il sentait venir la mort à lui. Un sentiment absolument indescriptible. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit l'air lui manquer. Il mit aussitôt ses mains autour de sa gorge mais rien à faire, sa gorge continuait de se resserrer davantage. Il allait mourir de la main de Darth Vader, il le savait.

La nouvelle victime de Darth Vader n'eut pas le temps de voir son assassin. Il tomba par terre, étranglé. Le jeune Sith le retourna du bout du pied et il dit froidement :

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me vole la vedette. _La Sénatrice Amidala est à moi. _C'est à moi de la tuer et à personne d'autre !

Il jeta un regard dégoûté au cadavre et l'enjamba. Il inclina la tête en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être dû le faire parler avant de le tuer. Mais bon, la patience n'était clairement pas son fort. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et quelques instants plus tard, il atteignit la chambre de la Sénatrice. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chambre. Il n'eut aucun mal à ressentir la peur qui émanait de la jeune femme. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait dû entendre le visiteur venu la tuer.

En fin de compte, cet imbécile avait quand même réalisé quelque chose. Il avait réussi à faire peur à la jeune femme et Darth Vader aimait cela. La peur des autres nourrissait son pouvoir. Il resta là pendant un bon moment à ressentir la peur et l'angoisse qui provenaient de la jeune femme.

Finalement, lorsque cette dernière se calma un peu, il tourna les talons. Darth Vader quitta le centre médical et regagna aussitôt son milieu favori, c'est à dire les ténèbres. Ils étaient son environnement. Après tout, c'est là-dedans qu'il avait grandi. La lumière, il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'en méfiait et l'évitait le plus que possible. Seule la nuit était son amie. Et rien d'autres. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu autre chose.

Les sentiments, les liens tout ça lui était parfaitement inconnu. Et il ne voyait franchement pas l'utilité d'amener cela dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il amenait lui, c'était la mort car c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.


	4. Le garde du corps

_**Merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le garde du corps**

Le lendemain, Padmé fut tirée de sa torpeur par la lumière des rayons du soleil de Coruscant et par celle du capitaine Typho et de Dormé.

\- Madame ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda aussitôt Dormé en découvrant une Padmé plus qu'étrange.

Padmé ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après ce qui s'était produit. Elle était restée avec la peur au ventre. Mille et une questions avaient surgi dans son esprit.

Dormé et le capitaine Typho se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils avaient demandé à pouvoir passer la nuit auprès de la jeune Sénatrice, mais ils s'étaient vus refuser cela. On leur avait assuré que Padmé serait parfaitement en sécurité. Mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. En arrivant au centre médical à la première heure, ils avaient trouvé ce dernier totalement silencieux et désert. Leur inquiétude s'était agrandie lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps sans vie de l'infirmière de garde et celui d'un inconnu portant une cagoule. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

En fouillant le cadavre, ils n'avaient pas tardé pas à comprendre que c'était un assassin venu sans aucun doute finir le travail. Elle portait sur elle un grand couteau ainsi qu'une épaisse corde. Elle était venue tuer Padmé, sans aucun doute. C'était sûrement elle qui avait tué l'infirmière.

Mais ce que personne ne comprit, c'était qui avait tué cet assassin ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

\- Madame. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? lui demanda alors Typho.

\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument rien capitaine.

Lorsque Padmé parvint à retrouver ses esprits, elle expliqua sa nuit angoissante et mystérieuse. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu apercevoir le visage de son visiteur. Dormé lui apprit alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé deux corps sans vie dans le couloir. Padmé comprit rapidement que l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue n'était nulle autre que la femme à la cagoule. Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à venir la tuer lorsqu'une autre personne était venue et l'avait assassinée à son tour.

Tout cela demeurait bien étrange. Cependant, il était clair que quelqu'un voulait absolument la mort de la Sénatrice. Deux questions se posaient alors. D'abord, qui était l'auteur de ces complots ? Et ensuite, qui était la personne qui avait empêché son assassinat ? Cette personne avait-elle fait cela pour la protéger ou uniquement dans un but personnel ?

Sans plus attendre, Padmé quitta le centre médical et revint au Sénat durant la journée. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle ne se sentait nullement fatiguée. Au contraire. En arrivant à son bureau, elle prit connaissance de ce qu'elle avait manqué. Jar Jar Binks lui apprit que l'Empereur souhaitait lui parler à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il voulait la voir seule. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta guère la jeune femme. Et il y avait de quoi.

Si c'était bien l'Empereur qui essayait de la tuer, cette rencontre ne serait que plus hypocrite que jamais. Malheureusement, Padmé n'avait guère le choix. À contre cœur, elle répondit positivement à la demande de Palpatine. Dormé et Typho la regardèrent, plus inquiets que jamais. Mais Padmé décida d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve avec courage. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre à Palpatine sa terreur. Elle n'allait pas lui donner ce petit plaisir.

Redressant fièrement la tête, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ancien Chancelier. Elle donna deux petits coups secs. Elle fut aussitôt autorisée à entrer. Le bureau de Palpatine n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre maintenant que la jeune femme y prêtait plus attention. Rien ne laissait présager que c'était l'antre d'un tyran. Et pourtant.

Padmé se tint à l'entrée, debout face à Palpatine qui était comme l'autre fois, tranquillement assis derrière son bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul. Les mains posées sur son bureau, il avait croisé ses doigts tandis que ses horribles yeux jaunes fixèrent la jeune femme. Il lui offrit comme la dernière fois, un sourire dont Padmé savait plus que bien qu'il était faux.

\- Sénatrice Amidala ! Quelle joie de vous revoir vivante ! dit-il en écartant les bras comme s'il accueillait sa nièce préférée.

Padmé, s'avança à contre cœur au centre de la pièce. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Palpatine ne tarda pas à lui proposer le siège face à lui. Elle s'empressa d'accepter.

\- J'ai été fortement contrarié d'apprendre ces terribles attentats contre vous, Sénatrice croyez-le bien.

\- Merci votre Honneur.

Padmé décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant d'oser s'aventurer dans une discussion qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour elle. Fixant avec déplaisir le visage défiguré de Palpatine, la jeune femme attendit qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Comme je vous l'ai annoncé l'autre jour, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous compter parmi mes fidèles. Aussi, ces tentatives de meurtres vont cesser au plus vite.

Padmé dut bien admettre qu'elle fut prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de parole. Elle savait parfaitement bien que l'Empereur n'allait pas lui annoncer ouvertement qu'il était l'auteur de tout cela. Mais de là à lui dire qu'il allait faire en sorte que ces tentatives cessent était plus que surprenant.

\- Dois-je comprendre que malheureusement, vous-même ne savez pas qui en est l'auteur ? se hasarda à demander Padmé.

\- Non. Et cela me contrarie fortement. Mais en tant qu'Empereur, c'est de mon devoir d'assurer la protection à mon Empire. Je vais trouver ces assassins.

_« Oui bien sûr. À condition seulement de le souhaiter réellement. »_ songea férocement Padmé.

\- Merci, votre Honneur.

\- Rien de plus normal. Seulement, j'ai juste besoin d'une toute petite preuve de votre bonne volonté, Sénatrice.

_« Nous y voilà. »_

\- Bien sûr. Que désirez-vous ?

Palpatine leva une main et du bout de ses doigts, il poussa une feuille vers Padmé.

\- Une simple signature attestant que Naboo soutient mon nouveau projet. dit-il.

Ce que Padmé redoutait arriva finalement. C'était ainsi après tout. La jeune femme inclina la tête et se pencha sur le document que lui présentait Palpatine. Il y avait peu d'informations mais Padmé en vit assez pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arme. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder dessus. Si elle le faisait, elle montrait son hésitation devant l'Empereur.

Alors Padmé attrapa la plume qui lui tendit le tyran et sans hésiter, elle signa. Un grand sourire illumina alors l'horrible visage de Palpatine.

\- Excellent ! J'étais certain qu'après tout, ma planète natale me soutiendrait.

\- Évidemment. s'empressa de répondre Padmé tandis qu'elle rendait le document à son propriétaire.

Padmé espérait que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle avait hâte de quitter cette pièce qui l'étouffait. Cependant, elle sut contenir son impatience.

\- Je vous ferai parvenir l'intégralité de mon projet d'ici peu.

\- Parfait.

Padmé sourit aimablement.

\- Et maintenant, avant que vous ne preniez congé ma chère, j'ai une dernière information à vous transmettre.

\- Je vous écoute.

Palpatine marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se leva de son bureau et se mit à faire quelques pas tandis qu'il mit ses bras derrière son dos. À quoi pensait encore ce vieux tordu ? Ne lui avait-il donc pas assez infligé comme cela d'épreuves en si peu de temps ? Qu'attendait-il réellement d'elle ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur elle ?

Depuis qu'il l'avait convoqué l'autre jour avec Mon Mothma et Bail Organa, il n'avait encore rien tenté contre ces deux derniers. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Était-ce parce qu'elle venait de Naboo ? Cela n'avait pourtant pas de sens. Palpatine se moquait royalement de sa planète. Il employait ce prétexte uniquement pour plaire.

\- J'ai décidé de vous assigner personnellement un garde du corps. dit-il finalement en se retournant vers elle.

\- P...pardon ? fit Padmé persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi se donner autant de peine à la protéger s'il désirait tant que cela la tuer ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu, Sénatrice. L'idée de vous perdre m'est insupportable. J'ai donc décidé de vous assigner un garde du corps.

Pendant un moment, Padmé perdit l'usage de la parole. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Assurément. Tout cela devenait bien trop complexe.

\- Mais sauf votre respect, j'ai déjà une garde qui m'est assignée. Je n'ai pas besoin de davantage de protection ! s'exclama vivement Padmé.

\- Vous parlez du capitaine Typho ? lui demanda d'un ton moqueur Palpatine.

\- Parfaitement. Il est plus que qualifié pour cela. C'est le gouverneur de Naboo en personne qui me l'a assigné.

Padmé se leva à son tour. Elle ignorait où l'Empereur voulait en venir mais il était hors de question qu'elle devienne encore un peu plus sa marionnette.

\- Ce n'est pas de protection que j'ai besoin, mais de réponses. Je veux savoir qui s'attaque à moi.

\- Et moi, je le désire autant que vous. Mais en attendant d'avoir des réponses, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez guère le choix Sénatrice. Et sauf votre respect, je ne qualifierai pas un homme de capable qui manque par deux fois à ses responsabilités.

Padmé haussa aussitôt un sourcil, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Palpatine qui s'amusa plus qu'autre chose de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Allons. Soyons honnêtes. Vous avez failli mourir à deux reprises. J'ai bien peur que le capitaine Typho doive chercher un nouveau travail.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je l'ai retiré de ses fonctions envers vous. À présent, il est temps pour vous de rencontrer votre nouveau protecteur.

Palpatine regarda ensuite la porte de son bureau avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Au moins un qui s'amusait dans l'histoire.

\- Tu peux entrer, mon garçon !

Padmé se tourna à son tour vers ladite porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se produisait. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. C'était un Stormtrooper. Il était revêtu de l'habituelle combinaison blanche et noire que Padmé connaissait plus que bien. Cependant, en quoi pouvait-il être meilleur que les autres soldats ? Il s'approcha lentement du bureau et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Padmé et se posta sur sa droite, légèrement en retrait.

\- Retire ton casque. lui ordonna alors Palpatine d'une voix dure.

Mais le soldat ne s'exécuta pas. À la place, il tourna la tête et regarda l'Empereur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le regarda durement.

\- J'ai dit, retire ton casque ! répéta-t-il une seconde fois avec une voix des plus glaciales ce qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune femme.

Finalement, il s'exécuta mais lentement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cet ordre. Padmé découvrit alors son visage. Il était vraiment très jeune. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il était grand et plutôt athlétique. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

En le voyant, Padmé était certaine de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ce jeune homme. La seconde, c'était qu'il était extrêmement séduisant.

Ce dernier ne sourit pas et ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder Padmé. Il resta parfaitement immobile, l'ignorant totalement. Il attendait simplement les ordres.

\- Sénatrice. Je vous présente mon jeune ami, Anakin. Désormais, il assurera votre protection permanente.

\- Votre Honneur... Veuillez me pardonner, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il serait plus qualifié que le capitaine Typho. Il est beaucoup plus jeune et...

\- Et sûrement beaucoup plus efficace que lui. Je peux vous l'assurer ma chère.

Padmé n'insista pas. Elle comprit que c'était totalement inutile. Elle lança un nouveau regard à Anakin. Mais, il ne daigna pas de la regarder ou de faire le moindre geste qui indiquerait qu'il lui prêtait attention.

Cela promettait fortement.

* * *

**_MOUHAHAHAHAHA !_**

**_Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette tournure des évènements. Padmé, sans le savoir, vient de découvrir qui est Vader ! Cependant, va-t-elle découvrir qu'Anakin et Vader ne sont qu'une et seule même personne ? Cela reste à savoir !_**


	5. Padmé et Anakin

_**Merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Padmé et Anakin**

\- Arrêtez de me fixer ainsi !

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'Anakin lui avait été assigné comme garde du corps. Et cette nouvelle vie était insupportable pour Padmé. Bien qu'il ne la suive pas partout et qu'il n'était pas constamment à ses côtés, sa présence restait fortement désagréable.

Mais le pire, c'était sans doute le fait qu'Anakin faisait comme si Padmé n'existait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas même lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions ou lui demandait quelque chose. Il se comportait aussi de manière très bizarre. Tel un robot, il restait parfois dans une position figée durant ce qui semblait à Padmé des heures. Et cela n'avait absolument rien d'humain. C'était aussi bizarre qu'effrayant. Et puis sans prévenir, il brisait ce figement d'un seul coup brutalement ce qui faisait toujours sursauter Padmé.

Padmé pensait qu'il le faisait exprès. Déjà qu'il l'ignorait, il semblait vouloir en rajouter une couche. Et tout cela laissait supposer qu'une seule chose. Cette mission l'ennuyait au plus point. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas la détester autant que Padmé car la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas cela longtemps. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle était totalement démunie dans ce combat. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et encore moins venir se plaindre devant l'Empereur. Quant à ses alliés, ils étaient impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui venir en aide.

Quelques minutes après être sortie du bureau de Palpatine, Padmé avait assisté avec horreur à l'arrestation du capitaine Typho. On l'avait aussitôt renvoyé sur Naboo. Impuissante, Padmé n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier et de lui dire au revoir. Au moins, on lui avait laissé sa chère Dormé avec elle. Cette dernière avait versé plusieurs larmes suite au départ du brave Typho. Et tout comme Padmé, elle n'aimait pas du tout Anakin.

Plus froid que lui, cela ne pouvait pas exister. Même l'Empereur était dans une certaine mesure plus sympathique que lui. Seul Darth Vader pouvait sans doute prétendre être pire qu'Anakin. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même plus eu le loisir de penser au Sith et à son mystère.

Assise derrière son bureau, Padmé essayait sans succès de remplir un dossier. Elle sentait sans cesse le regard braqué du jeune homme sur elle. Lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, il enlevait son casque de Stormtrooper mais quand celle-ci se déplaçait en public, il le remettait aussitôt. Padmé avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas du tout être révélé aux yeux des autres. Son attitude dans le bureau de Palpatine l'avait prouvée.

Secouant la tête, Padmé posa son stylo et décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Sûrement pas ! Elle s'approcha de son garde du corps qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Mais Padmé était bien décidée cette fois-ci à lui délier la langue ! Elle se posta devant lui, un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez à ne pas me répondre ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un furieux.

Pas de réponse. Sans compter qu'il continuait d'éviter son regard. Mais trop, c'était trop. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva la main afin de l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui. Anakin fit jaillir sa main qui semblait venir de nul part et arrêta celle de Padmé avant qu'elle ne puisse attraper son visage.

Padmé sursauta. Elle avait horreur quand il agissait de la sorte. De plus, ses réflexes étaient incroyables. Il réagissait plus vite que quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Padmé avait ainsi rapidement compris qu'Anakin était bel et bien qualifié pour ce poste, hélas. Un soldat très bien formé, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Aïe ! Vous me faites mal. s'écria Padmé en tentant de dégager sa main de la sienne.

Il avait une sacrée poigne et visiblement, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou alors, il se moquait pas mal de lui faire mal. Finalement, il lâcha sa main et Padmé recula, furieuse. Pour autant, elle ne retourna pas derrière son bureau.

Vader maudit alors intérieurement son maître. Il se rémora sa discussion avec Palpatine et la nouvelle mission qu'il lui avait donné.

\- _Pardon ?_

_\- Seigneur Vader, je vais vous assigner une seconde mission en parallèle de la première._

_Palpatine adressa un grand sourire hideux à son jeune apprenti tandis qu'il se leva de son bureau et le contourna. Il passa à côté de Vader et s'arrêta près de la porte de son bureau. Il fit un signe de la main à son garde et quelques instants plus tard, deux Stormtroopers entrèrent. Ils portaient un uniforme dans leurs mains. Ils vinrent le déposer sur le bureau de l'Empereur avant de repartir. Vader les regarda, eux, puis son maître. Il ne comprenait pas._

_\- Maître ?_

_Palpatine ordonna ensuite au garde en uniforme rouge de sortir de la pièce. Il s'exécuta et les deux Sith se retrouvèrent seuls. Vader retira alors son masque et plongea ses yeux jaunes dans ceux de son maître._

_\- Le cas de la Sénatrice Amidala me préoccupe beaucoup. Elle est sujette à des tentatives de meurtres que je n'ai en aucun cas commandités. J'ai bien peur qu'elle nous quitte avant qu'on ne puisse découvrir ce qu'elle complote._

_Vader ne répondit pas. Pour sa part, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi c'était un problème puisque son maître était persuadé de sa culpabilité. Alors franchement, un Sénateur en plus ou moins. Cela ne ferait aucune différence à ses yeux._

_Il attendit que son maître en vienne donc aux faits. Cependant, il sentait que la suite n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire._

_\- Seigneur Vader. J'ai besoin que vous veillez personnellement sur elle._

_Darth Vader haussa aussitôt un sourcil. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'en faire autant pour un simple Sénateur._

_\- Maître... sauf votre respect, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela est ..._

_\- Peut-être que vous ne le voyiez pas mon jeune apprenti, mais moi je le vois. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai besoin d'Amidala vivante !_

_\- Oui, mon maître. céda Vader à contre cœur comprenant que son maître avait des quelconques projets concernant l'ennuyeuse jeune femme._

_Sa mission d'espionner les trois Sénateurs lui était déjà désagréable. Mais alors devoir jouer les protecteurs personnels d'un Sénateur serait un véritable calvaire pour lui. Et Sidious le savait parfaitement bien. Il voulait sans doute éprouver son apprenti. Vader savait qu'il le mettait au défi. Et il devait une fois de plus le relever._

_\- Bien. Vous allez sortir des ténèbres et protéger la jeune Amidala tout en continuant d'enquêter sur elle et sur les deux autres Sénateurs. Pour cela, vous allez vous faire passer pour un simple soldat, d'où l'équipement que je vous ai fait amener._

_Vader regarda la combinaison des Stormtroopers. Voilà qui l'expliquait._

Oui Vader en voulait beaucoup à son maître pour cette mission des plus désagréables. Mais le plus dérangeant dans tout cela, c'était que Palpatine l'avait obligé à révéler son visage à la jeune femme. Certes, personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Et donc personne ne pouvait l'identifier comme étant Darth Vader, mais sans le savoir la Sénatrice Amidala se retrouvait être la première à connaître son visage en dehors de son maître. La jeune femme ne le savait pas et ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais elle connaissait désormais le visage de Darth Vader sans pour autant en mourir. Et c'était plus que frustrant pour le jeune Sith. Personne n'était jamais revenu vivant après avoir eu le malheur de voir son visage.

Mais _cette femme _pourtant continuait de vivre, là juste sous son nez. Et c'était intolérable, insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas cher pour pouvoir simplement attraper son cou qui semblait si frêle et le lui tordre afin de la faire taire à jamais...

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer le faire. Maigre consolation, assurément. Et en plus, elle ne semblait jamais vouloir se taire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si bavarde ? Ne pouvait-elle pas juste se la fermer ?

\- Je suis en train de vous parler, bon sang ! hurlait presque à présent Padmé qui était toujours postée devant Anakin qui faisait la sourde oreille.

Padmé était à moitié hors d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour que son garde de malheur daigne enfin lui répondre d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'atteindre puisqu'il était plus rapide qu'elle.

Soudain, il abandonna Padmé sur place sans prévenir. La seconde d'après, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Dormé. Anakin l'ignora elle aussi et s'empressa de sortir du bureau. Là dans le couloir, il put enfin respirer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de relever le défi de son maître et que la Sénatrice Amidala finirait par mourir de sa main. Certes, Sidious lui infligerait une lourde punition pour avoir contrarié ses plans. Mais dans d'un certain point de vue, il préférait presque cette option.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Padmé pensait exactement la même chose et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Seule avec Dormé, elle put lui confier à quel point cette situation était insoutenable. Le seul point positif à tout cela était qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis qu'Anakin lui avait été assigné. Étrangement, les attaques semblaient avoir cessées.

\- Peut-être que votre mystérieux agresseur à renoncer en voyant que l'Empereur en personne a décidé de vous protéger. lui suggéra Dormé.

\- Oui, peut-être. répondit évasivement Padmé en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la cité. L'après-midi touchait bientôt à sa fin mais Padmé avait encore des choses à faire. De toute façon, cela ne changeait rien. Anakin l'accompagnait aussi bien chez elle qu'ici. Mais généralement, la nuit était le moment préféré de la jeune femme car c'était la période où elle le voyait le moins. Cependant, il lui arrivait de ne pas se montrer durant des heures et parfois même, pendant une journée entière. Mais Padmé savait qu'il n'était généralement pas bien loin. Puis sans prévenir, il apparaissait. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était qu'il pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel moment de la journée, de nuit comme de jour.

\- Tiens, où l'ai-je donc mise ? lança tout à coup à voix haute Dormé.

Padmé cligna des yeux et sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vers Dormé qui fouillait dans ses poches, un air perplexe sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Padmé.

\- J'ai égaré une lettre.

Padmé se leva aussitôt. Elle savait plus que bien ce que cela signifiait quand Dormé lui parlait de lettre. Inquiète, elle se pencha sur les autres que Dormé avait ramenées. Parmi les différentes répliques, Padmé remarqua aussitôt qu'il en manquait une : celle de Mon Mothma.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres tandis qu'elle récupérait celle de Bail. Dormé avait-elle réellement égaré la lettre ou était-elle tombée entre des mains inconnues ? Bien qu'elle espère de tout cœur que la première hypothèse soit la bonne, Padmé savait au fond elle que ce n'était pas le cas. Dormé ne commettait jamais d'erreurs.

Le cœur de Padmé s'emballa tandis qu'elle lut les mauvaises nouvelles de Bail. Il avait été interrogé l'autre jour mais fort heureusement, on n'avait trouvé aucunes preuves compromettantes contre lui. Seulement, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de s'angoisser. Tout cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Combien de temps encore s'écoulerait-il avant que l'Empire ne les découvre ?

De son côté, Darth Vader s'empressait de quitter le Sénat. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle pièce à conviction sur Dormé. Il avait réussi à la lui chipper lorsqu'il l'avait croisée en sortant du bureau. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien du tout. Il s'agissait de la fameuse lettre codée de Mon Mothma. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Vader découvrait ces étranges lettres, cependant c'était la première fois qu'il en trouvait en la possession de la Sénatrice Amidala. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait. Les lettres qu'il avait trouvées auparavant étaient en possession de Sénateurs figurant parmi les plus dévoués à l'Empire.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne clairement pas les messages codés, Vader était certain d'une chose. C'était un échange secret entre quelques Sénateurs. Lesquels ? Cela, il allait le découvrir. Maintenant la question qui se posait était la suivante : la Sénatrice Amidala en faisait-elle partie, oui ou non ?

Afin de le découvrir, il allait prêter davantage attention au courrier que recevait la Sénatrice...


	6. La réunion des Sénateurs

_**Merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La réunion des Sénateurs**

\- Non ! C'est une erreur, je vous assure que c'est une erreur !

Dans le bureau de l'Empereur, la Sénatrice Nee Alavar tentait en vain de plaider sa cause. Accusée de complot contre l'Empire, Palpatine avait ordonné son arrestation. Avide de voir la malheureuse tenter de se justifier, il avait demandé à ce qu'on l'amène à son bureau.

Cependant, le seigneur noir des Sith était extrêmement déçu. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait se divertir quelque peu, mais en fin de compte, c'était plutôt lassant. La Sénatrice de Lorrd ne cessait de pleurnicher. Elle n'apportait aucun argument pour sa défense. De toute manière, elle était condamnée. L'Empire avait trouvé les preuves de sa culpabilité. Son destin était déjà tracé.

Tournant le dos à la Sénatrice, Palpatine regardait Coruscant par la baie vitrée de son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, il leva la main et les deux Stormtroopers qui l'escortaient sortir de la pièce. Nee Alavar tourna la tête. Pendant une seconde, une fraction de seconde elle eut la folle pensée qu'on l'épargnait. Seulement, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle se faisait des idées lorsqu'elle vit entrer la mort dans le bureau.

Palpatine la terrifiait déjà beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer. Mais _lui_, c'était encore autre chose. Darth Vader était le synonyme de la mort. Il venait pour elle. Elle le savait. Il allait la tuer sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Vader était une véritable machine à tuer, tout le monde le savait. Il tuait lorsque l'Empereur le décidait. Et il exécutait les ordres, simplement. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'y réfléchir ou de tenter de parler avec les condamnés. Il n'avait pas d'humanité.

Revêtu comme toujours d'un long manteau noir, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, mais conquérant. Nee Alavar put sentir son regard braqué sur elle. L'instant suivant, ce qu'elle craignait se produisit. Elle manqua d'air tandis qu'elle sentit son cou se serrer. Voilà, la mort venait l'emporter.

Fermant les yeux, Nee Alavar porta ses mains à son cou, mais elle savait que lutter ne servait à rien. Personne n'échappait à Vader. Personne.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, mais Nee Alavar ne regretta en rien ses dernières actions contre l'Empire. Au contraire, elle en était fière. Et au fond elle, elle espérait que la forme de rébellion qui s'était créée dans l'ombre parviendrait un jour rétablir la liberté dans la Galaxie.

Sentant la mort d'un instant à l'autre, Nee rouvrit pour la dernière fois les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle croisa durant quelques secondes les yeux de Darth Vader. Il ne portait pas son masque et sous sa capuche, elle put apercevoir pour la première et dernière fois le visage de son meurtrier. Et la dernière pensée de Nee Alavar fut qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne concernant le seigneur noir des Sith. Non seulement il était humain, mais en plus il était jeune.

Les yeux de Nee rencontrèrent les yeux jaunes de Vader et l'instant d'après, elle s'effondra par terre, morte.

\- Ah... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils jacassent ? soupira l'Empereur.

Vader ne répondit pas. Palpatine finit par se retourner.

\- Laissez-nous et emmenez ça loin. ordonna-t-il aux Stormtroopers en indiquant de la tête le corps de Nee Alavar.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent en emmenant le corps. Palpatine fit également signe à ses deux gardes du corps personnels de sortir à leur tour. Les deux Sith se retrouvèrent une fois encore en tête à tête.

\- Alors mon ami ? Quelles nouvelles avez-vous pour moi ?

\- Les Sénateurs Organa, Mothma et Amidala sont bien plus futés que celle-ci. Je n'ai encore rien découvert de suspect, mon maître. Mais, je suis sur une piste.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il de la Sénatrice d'Amidala ?

Vader ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sidious ressentit clairement la frustration de son apprenti face à sa deuxième mission. Un sourire ravi se dessina alors sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Vader fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Il savait que son maître le testait, une fois de plus.

\- Si je pouvais la tuer sur le champ, je le ferai. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être aussi bavarde ! Cette femme m'insupporte. finis par répondre Vader.

À nouveau, Sidious sourit, satisfait des paroles de son apprenti. Il savait plus que bien quels étaient les sentiments de son jeune apprenti face à la Sénatrice Amidala. Cependant, il tenait à ce qu'il remplisse sa mission.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon ami. Mais cela vous fera le plus grand bien, assurément. Un peu de socialisation que diable !

À nouveau, Vader ne répondit pas. Palpatine retourna à son bureau et s'assit.

\- N'oubliez pas que cette après-midi se tiendra la réunion des Sénateurs. Ce sera peut-être enfin l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose. L'un d'eux commettra forcément une erreur et nous serons en mesure de découvrir d'autres traîtres. Et avec un peu de chance, pourquoi pas l'un de nos trois amis ?

Vader hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié cette fameuse réunion.

De son côté, Padmé n'était guère enchantée par la réunion à laquelle elle avait été conviée. La jeune Sénatrice savait très bien que cela serait une fois de plus de la propagande à l'Empire. Le problème, c'était l'Empereur qui la surveillait de près et Padmé savait qu'en n'y se rendant pas, elle éveillerait les soupçons. Et pour l'heure, elle avait assez attiré comme cela les regards sur elle.

Maigre consolation, elle n'avait pas vu de toute la journée Anakin. Piètre consolation. Mais, c'était toujours cela à prendre. Dormé assista son amie comme toujours pour l'habillage, notamment pour l'habillage.

\- Madame, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta celle-ci en voyant la mine peu réjouie de Padmé.

\- Oui, Dormé. Je suis juste préoccupée.

Padmé tenta de la rassurer en lui offrant un sourire, mais Dormé ne fut pas dupe. Et à vrai dire, elle aussi était très inquiète.

En ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de Padmé, Mon Mothma comprit tout de suite que sa lettre n'avait pas atteint son destinataire. Cela l'avait quelque peu interrogé. Depuis que ses deux amis et elle avaient instauré leur moyen de communication par le biais des lettres codées, les rumeurs les concernant avaient fait bon train. Seulement, aucun Sénateur n'avait pu déchiffrer le langage codé. Et personne ne savait non plus qui en était l'auteur.

\- Non, mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Ce matin encore, j'ai reçu une dizaine de ces lettres ! s'était plaint un Sénateur alors qu'ils se rendaient ensemble au Sénat.

\- Qui peut bien s'amuser à faire cela ? lui avait demandé un autre.

Mon Mothma avait bien évidemment été satisfaite d'entendre tous ces commérages. En plus, cela ne semblait pas être encore remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Empereur. Autrement dit, Bail, Padmé et elle pouvaient continuer de communiquer ainsi.

Néanmoins, le fait que Padmé ne lui ait pas répondu la troublait quelque peu. Aucun Sénateur n'aurait pu intercepter la lettre. À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Non, Mon soupçonnait plutôt les sbires de l'Empereur. Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourrait-il déchiffrer le message codé ? Non, c'était impossible. Le langage ne pouvait pas être déchiffré.

La Sénatrice de Chandrila décida d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à son amie. Elle le lui donnerait en main propre durant la réunion. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon moment.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, elle se rendit au rendez-vous. Comme il ne s'agissait pas d'une cession réunissant tous les Sénateurs, la réunion se déroula dans une des grandes salles du Sénat. Une bonne partie des Sénateurs présents figuraient parmi ceux qui soutenaient pleinement l'Empire. Mais Mon rencontra tout de même plusieurs de ses compatriotes ayant participé à la délégation des 2000 peu avant la création de l'Empire. Malheureusement, plus de la moitié d'entre eux avaient été arrêtés peu après l'avènement de l'Empire. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment difficile pour Palpatine de retrouver les Sénateurs ayant signé la pétition et qui continuaient dans l'ombre de former une rébellion.

Ainsi, il ne restait plus beaucoup de membres de cette délégation et ceux encore vivants préféraient se taire, même s'ils ne soutenaient pas l'Empire par peur. Désormais, on ne comptait même plus une centaine de Sénateurs prêts à continuer le combat.

Pour sa part, Mon Mothma ne remercierait jamais assez Padmé pour lui avoir fortement suggéré de ne pas signer la pétition et de soutenir l'Empire. Ainsi, même si Palpatine était au courant de son soutien au manifeste, il n'avait à présent aucune preuve tangible contre elle. Et c'était la seule raison qui la maintenait encore en vie.

Assister à cette réunion était fort déplaisant pour la Sénatrice de Chandrila. Mais comme l'Empereur la surveillait de près, il fallait qu'elle s'y prête au jeu. Elle salua poliment tous ses confrères. Elle adressa cependant un plus grand sourire à Bail et à Padmé. Cependant, elle évita de s'attarder trop longtemps à leurs côtés. Plusieurs Stormtroopers les surveillaient au loin.

Parmi eux, Darth Vader veillait et épiait. Sous son déguisement de Stormtrooper, personne ne pouvait se douter de sa présence. À part la Sénatrice de Naboo, bien qu'elle ignorait encore qu'Anakin et Vader étaient la même personne. Cependant, il pouvait sentir de temps à autre son regard agacé sur lui. La jeune femme parvenait à le distinguer des autres soldats ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Mais en même temps, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, car à force de passer des heures et des heures à ses côtés, elle s'était habituée à ses mouvements et à sa manière d'agir.

Alors que Vader s'intéressa à des pensées de certains Sénateurs, il finit par remarquer la disparition d'Amidala ainsi que celle de Mothma. Il repéra rapidement du coin de l'œil Organa en pleine discussion. Cependant, la situation pouvait se révélait intéressante. Il quitta les lieux et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il sentit la présence des deux femmes non loin.

Restant comme toujours dans l'ombre, il observa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Tenez ma chère, je crois que vous avez perdu ceci.

Mon Mothma tendit à Padmé Amidala une lettre que la jeune femme prit et cacha sous ses vêtements. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de partir, laissant Mon seule dans la pièce.

\- Sénatrice Mothma. lança-t-il alors froidement après qu'il se soit assuré que Padmé était partie.

Mon sursauta. Elle se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Un Stormtrooper les avait suivis. Juste devant elle, tapit à moitié dans l'ombre de la pièce. N'apercevant personne dans les alentours, Mon en déduisit que la voix provenait bien de lui.

_« Comment a-t-il fait pour nous espionner sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte ? Nous avons pourtant pris beaucoup de précautions. » _songea-t-elle avec frustration.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. répondit-elle en reprenant son sang-froid.

Elle regarda le soldat sans détourner le regard. Finalement, il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle. Mon ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

\- Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ici ?

Vader leva alors un bras et tendit un doigt accusateur vers elle.

\- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Sénatrice. lui répondit Vader.

Mais Mon ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en arquant un sourcil. Elle était assez surprise de l'audace dont faisait preuve ce soldat. En règle générale, ils ne posaient pas beaucoup de questions et se contentaient d'exécuter les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Alors pourquoi celui-ci se comportait-il de cette façon ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y absolument aucune loi qui interdise de remettre en main propre une lettre à un autre Sénateur. répliqua Mon fièrement.

\- Sauf que la Sénatrice Amidala et vous-même êtes soupçonnées de quelques complots.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Allons, cessons ces enfantillages, voulez-vous ?

\- J'ai bien peur que cette discussion prenne fin, _soldat_. Et à moins que vous ne disposiez de preuves contre moi, je vous prierai de vous mêler de vos affaires.

Et Mon quitta à son tour la pièce sous le regard de Darth Vader. La Sénatrice l'ignorait, mais elle venait d'échapper de justesse à la colère du jeune Sith. Cependant, elle avait raison. Il n'avait aucune preuve contre elle et il ne pouvait donc pas la tuer, pas encore.

Peu après le départ de Mon Mothma, la colère de Vader éclata et la pièce vola en éclat. Il finit par quitter à son tour les lieux. quelques instants après.


	7. Nouvelle attaque

**Bonsoir,**

**Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et je vous en remercie. ****Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ! L'avantage de vous poster des chapitres courts est que je peux plus vite vous mettre la suite ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle attaque**

Deux jours après la réunion des Sénateurs, un nouvel évènement fort déplaisant fit rapidement le tour de Coruscant : l'anniversaire de l'Empire. Dans une semaine jour pour jour, l'Empire fêterait ses trois ans.

Pour Padmé, cette nouvelle n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant. C'était même un mauvais souvenir. La jeune femme ne pourrait jamais oublier cette terrible nuit où Palpatine, défiguré, avait proclamé la création d'un Empire et que désormais, tout Jedi serait un ennemi. Padmé se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier le spectacle désolant qu'avait offert le temple Jedi. Attaqué par des centaines de clones avec à sa tête Darth Vader, les Jedi n'avaient rien pu faire. Au petit matin, on avait pu apercevoir la fumée s'élever de l'imposant bâtiment. Padmé n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Depuis ce triste jour, elle n'avait plus revu l'ombre d'un seul Jedi. En voie d'extinction, les quelques survivants avaient été obligés de quitter la planète et de trouver refuge dans quelques mondes oubliés.

Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle arrivait rarement seule, Padmé reçut le même matin le projet de Palpatine qu'elle avait signé dans son bureau. Elle ne fut guère étonnée qu'il s'agissait de la production de plus de destroyer stellaire. Dégoutée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire le document dans son intégralité.

Alors qu'elle jetait la feuille à la poubelle, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau.

\- Oui, entrez. dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme que Padmé n'avait encore jamais vu entra. Grand, ténébreux, il avait plutôt fière allure.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous êtes bien la Sénatrice Amidala ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Padmé s'approcha de lui, quelque peu intrigué par ce charmant visiteur.

\- Je m'appelle Clovis Rush. Je suis le Sénateur de Scipio. se présenta-t-il en tendant une main à Padmé.

Padmé accepta sa poignée de main en souriant.

\- Enchantée de vous connaître, Sénateur Rush. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu. répondit-elle poliment.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Padmé lui proposa alors un siège. Ce dernier accepta et s'installa face à la jeune femme.

\- Alors dites-moi.

\- Je pense que vous vous en doutez bien, c'est le devoir qui m'amène à vous.

Padmé hocha la tête.

\- L'Empereur m'a demandé de régler une affaire avec vous. Il m'aimerait que vous m'aidiez. Voyez-vous, ma planète est très intimement liée aux affaires du Clan Banquaire Impériale dont j'ai été nommé le représentant.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire ces derniers temps que le Clan Banquaire était quelque peu en désaccord avec l'Empire.

\- C'est cela. Et Palpatine aimerait que je règle ce petit différent.

\- Je vois. Mais en quoi suis-je utile dans cette affaire ? Cela semble vous concerner uniquement vous, Sénateur Rush.

\- Effectivement. Mais Palpatine me l'a demandé directement. Il dit que vous êtes très douée pour arriver à un accord diplomatique.

\- Ah, je vois. répondit Padmé quelque peu courroucée.

Ainsi, c'était cela ? Une fois de plus, Palpatine la manipulait. Et maintenant, il se servait clairement d'elle pour ses affaires. Et Padmé savait encore une fois, hélas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Dissimulant sa frustration et sa colère, Padmé offrit à Clovis un nouveau sourire, faux bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas exprimer devant cet inconnu, charmant ou pas, qu'elle ne soutenait absolument pas l'Empire.

\- Dans ce cas, je me ferai un réel plaisir de vous aider, Sénateur Rush. dit-elle finalement.

\- Excellent. Je me réjouis d'avance de cette collaboration. Palpatine souhaite que nous nous rendions dans 10 jours sur Mygeeto.

\- Dans 10 jours ? s'étonna Padmé.

\- Oui, avant cela il y a la fête de l'Empire.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr.

\- Bon, eh bien c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Sénatrice Amidala, au plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Plaisir partagé, Sénateur.

Clovis hocha la tête avant de sortir du bureau et Padmé referma la porte derrière lui, affichant un petit sourire. Ce Clovis lui avait fait une bonne impression. Cependant, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes et ne pas accorder sa confiance aveuglement. Elle retourna s'asseoir ensuite derrière son bureau. À ce moment, elle reçut de nouvelles lettres. Et comme Anakin n'était pas dans la pièce, Padmé en profita pour les trier et récupéra les lettres de Bail et Mon. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle lut celle de Mon mais aussi inquiète. Cependant, elle songea aussitôt à Anakin. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'agisse de lui. Palpatine l'avait après tout choisi personnellement et bien que ces derniers jours, ce dernier semblait s'acharner spécialement contre elle, il ne fallait pas oublier que Mon et Bail étaient également soupçonnés.

Padmé soupira. Jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer au juste ? Padmé commençait sérieusement à être las de tout cela. Et franchement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir sans qu'il n'y ait de pots cassés autour d'elle.

Padmé ne vit pas passer le temps mais le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque la jeune femme se leva finalement de son fauteuil. Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement.

Elle prit soin comme toujours de jeter les deux lettres en même temps que les autres avant de quitter son bureau. Le couloir était sombre et visiblement, il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci.

Fort heureusement, elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur et elle n'avait guère besoin de lumière pour trouver son chemin dans l'obscurité.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de gagner le couloir la menant aux ascenseurs, Padmé eut l'horrible sensation qu'on la suivait, à nouveau. Elle se retourna presque aussitôt. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y avait personne derrière. Padmé mit une main sur son front. Était-ce la fatigue et l'angoisse que lui causait Palpatine qui lui jouaient des tours ?

Padmé poursuivit son chemin. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre le premier ascenseur lorsque deux mains lui agrippèrent soudain la nuque. Rapidement, les mains se refermèrent sur son cou. Padmé poussa un cri étouffé et tenta de se débattre. Mais son assaillant était plus fort qu'elle et Padmé comprit avant horreur qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation, Padmé songea avec horreur que cette fois, sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer et qu'elle sentait ses forces la quitter, les mains puissantes qui l'étranglaient la lâchèrent subitement et Padmé tomba par terre.

Padmé mit aussitôt ses mains sur sa gorge, tandis qu'elle toussait et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son agresseur l'avait subitement lâché. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la raison. Elle leva les yeux dans la pénombre et aperçut alors distinctement deux hommes non loin d'elle. Ou plutôt, elle vit un Stormtrooper mettre une raclée à celui qui devait probablement être son agresseur. Padmé fut impressionnée de voir avec quelle facilité le soldat défit son adversaire. Tout se passa cependant si rapidement qu'elle ne comprit pas tout. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme qui avait tenté de l'étrangler tomba par terre et ne se releva pas. Padmé était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne sut dire s'il était mort ou pas. De toute manière, cela lui était complètement égal. Si le Stormtrooper n'était pas arrivé à temps, c'est elle qui se serait retrouvée étendue sur le sol sans vie.

Tremblant comme une feuille, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le soldat finit par s'approcher d'elle mais Padmé n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Elle était totalement incapable de parler ou de remuer ne serait-ce que le pouce. Deux mains puissantes la saisirent alors et l'obligèrent à se remettre debout avant de la lâcher. Mais Padmé était totalement incapable de se mouvoir seule. Elle chancela aussitôt et si le Stormtrooper ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, elle se serait effondrée une nouvelle fois au sol.

Darth Vader poussa un profond soupir d'ennui intérieur. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que la Sénatrice n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Et cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle avait failli mourir. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et il serait arrivé trop tard. Et même s'il ne se souciait nullement au fond de lui de la jeune femme, il avait éprouvé durant l'espace de quelques instants la crainte d'échouer à sa mission. Et cela n'était pour lui clairement pas envisageable.

Voyant que Padmé était dans un état second, le jeune homme se pencha et passa une main derrière ses genoux tandis que de l'autre, il la passa dans son dos avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Padmé ne protesta pas et ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Elle laissa sa tête venir s'appuyer sur son épaule. Darth Vader ressentit alors l'état de choc de la jeune femme. Elle tremblait de tout son corps entre ses bras. Cependant, cela ne l'atteignit pas. Cette sensation, il la ressentait à chaque fois qu'il prenait une vie. et à vrai dire, il adorait cela.

Il se dépêcha de quitter le couloir et ramena sans plus attendre la jeune femme à son appartement. À son entrée, Dormé se précipita vers eux en allumant les lumières.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant Padmé dans ses bras.

Darth Vader l'ignora et conduisit Padmé directement à sa chambre. Dormé le suivit. Le jeune Sith déposa avec douceur Padmé sur son lit. Il tira sa couverture et la couvrit. Toujours sans prêter la moindre attention à Dormé, il quitta la pièce.

Dormé en profita pour se rapprocher de Padmé. Elle lui prit doucement la main.

\- Madame. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Padmé ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne lui adressa pas non plus le moindre regard. Elle se contenta de garder les yeux ouverts. Puis petit à petit, elle se calma.

Vader revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre. Il fit signe à Dormé de partir. Cette dernière le regarda quelques instants mais lorsqu'il répéta son geste plus violemment, elle s'exécuta non sans adresser un dernier regard inquiet à Padmé. Vader attendit que Dormé ait quitté la pièce pour revenir près de Padmé. Cette dernière le regarda longuement. Son état de choc ayant passé, il ne lui restait désormais plus que la peur. Retrouvant ainsi ses esprits, Padmé comprit que le Stormtrooper n'était nul autre qu'Anakin. Qui d'autre, sinon ?

\- Anakin ? demanda-t-elle faiblement en continuant de le regarder.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme enleva son casque et Padmé obtint sa confirmation. Pendant quelques instants, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Puis, Vader détourna le regard. Il se pencha vers Padmé et la saisit par les épaules. Il la remit en position assise dans le lit. Cette dernière ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle se laissa faire et quelques secondes après, Vader lui fourra dans les mains une tasse de thé. Padmé ne prononça pas la moindre parole et ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre les actions d'Anakin, bien qu'étranges et incroyablement attentionnées.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était son garde du corps, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Sans lui, elle serait morte à l'heure actuelle.

Ne voulant pas contrarier le jeune homme, Padmé but sagement son thé sous le regard d'Anakin. Après quoi, elle se recoucha et Vader quitta son lit. Il décida cependant de veiller sur elle pour la nuit et prit place dans un fauteuil non loin d'elle.

Bien que quelques peu troublée par sa présence, Padmé ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un profond sommeil.


	8. L'anniversaire de l'Empire

**Clovis fait donc son entrée afin de pimenter un peu les choses ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'anniversaire de l'Empire**

\- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Sola, je vais bien.

\- Je te trouve pourtant bien pâle, Padmé. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Il ne faut pas. Dis-moi plutôt comment se porte notre mère ? Je ne peux pas actuellement rentrer. soupira Padmé.

\- Pour le moment, ça va. Elle est toujours dans le même état. Il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration ou d'aggravation.

\- Je vois.

\- Padmé, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Sola. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Un peu fatiguée ? Tu as plutôt l'air d'une morte.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Padmé. Est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé des malheurs ?

\- Je...

\- Je le savais ! Padmé, cela ne peut plus continuer !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? L'Empereur m'a affecté un nouveau garde du corps.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons entendu. C'est pour cela que le capitaine Typho est revenu ?

\- Oui.

Sola poussa un soupir. Padmé put voir sa tristesse, mais aussi ses inquiétudes. Sa grande sœur s'inquiétait manifestement beaucoup pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle avait failli mourir à plusieurs reprises.

\- Écoute, je te promets d'être prudente.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? grogna Sola.

Padmé avait envie de rassurer sa sœur en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était bien loin de Naboo et pour l'heure, elle n'était pas en position de quitter Coruscant, hélas.

Padmé promit à sa sœur de lui donner plus souvent de ses nouvelles. De son côté, Sola fit la même promesse pour leur mère.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Padmé avait été agressée. Bouleversée par cette attaque, la jeune femme n'était plus retournée travailler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et à vrai dire, Padmé pensait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre encore deux jours de congé.

En effet, aujourd'hui était la veille de l'anniversaire de l'Empire. Et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Des affiches apparaissaient sans cesse partout. Et puis, il y avait ces invitations. L'Empereur avait invité tous les Sénateurs au grand bal qu'il avait organisé pour fêter les 3 ans de l'Empire.

Et malheureusement pour elle, Padmé figurait parmi les invités. Non seulement elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre, mais en plus elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour le bal. Plus le temps avançait et plus Padmé se morfondait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait simplement se contenter de faire un saut, de saluer quelques personnes dont l'Empereur puis regagner ensuite ses appartements.

À vrai dire, cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à cause de ce stupide bal. Sa soeur avait raison. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. En même temps, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait beau être restée chez elle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'était reposée. Elle avait bien trop de soucis.

Et durant toute la semaine, Padmé ne s'était plus retrouvée seule dans la même pièce avec Anakin. En fait, c'était à peine si elle avait revu son ombre. Après avoir dormi plus de 12 heures d'affilée, Padmé s'était réveillée le lendemain de son agression en milieu d'après-midi. Anakin n'avait pas été là. Cependant, la jeune femme se souvenait qu'il était resté pour veiller sur elle. Elle s'était également souvenue qu'il l'avait ramené chez elle.

En y songeant avec plus d'attention, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Elle n'avait absolument rien éprouvé. Elle avait beau être reconnaissante vis-à-vis d'Anakin de lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle le détestait toujours autant. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il venait tout droit des jupes de l'Empereur. En aucun cas, elle ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde se lier d'amitié avec lui. Il en était hors de question.

Le soir venu, Dormé voyant une fois de plus son amie au fond du bac, lui proposa de sortir histoire de se changer les idées. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme finit cependant par accepter. Les deux jeunes femmes s'habillèrent donc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Padmé et Dormé s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux lorsqu'Anakin vint se poster devant elles sortant de nul part, leur bloquant ainsi le passage. Padmé poussa un grognement bien qu'elle fut surprise de revoir Anakin en ces termes. L'image d'Anakin la portant dans ses bras et veillant sur elle lui revint momentanément en tête. Mais, elle chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit.

\- Nous sortons. dit-elle alors comme si cela n'était pas évident.

Anakin ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et Padmé roula des yeux. Quant il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer vraiment casse-pied.

\- À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas défendu de sortir, si ? répliqua Dormé.

Anakin tourna la tête vers elle avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Padmé. Cette dernière prit alors une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Dormé a raison. L'Empereur vous a chargé de ma protection. Il ne vous pas a demandé de me retenir prisonnière. Alors à moins que cela ne soit votre intention, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser passer !

Anakin la regarda longuement. Finalement, après voir réfléchi, il s'écarta et fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles pouvaient passer.

\- Merci. Trop aimable. lança Padmé entre ses dents.

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de laisser passer Padmé et Dormé. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Mais alors pas du tout. Même s'il admettait à contrecœur qu'elle était jolie, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa compagnie. En même temps, il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie de personne. Il préférait nettement sa petite solitude.

Quant à ce qui s'était produit la semaine passée, il espérait simplement de ne plus revivre ce genre de situation. Mise à part de l'exaspération, il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre sur le moment. En plus de cela, le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis pour veiller sur Padmé lui avait donné de sacrés maux de dos.

Lorsque Padmé sortit de chez elle, elle sut aussitôt que cela lui faisait du bien. L'air frais de la nuit lui permettait de calmer ses nerfs. Elle inspira plusieurs fois à fond afin de se détendre. Dormé lui jeta un coup d'œil et esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'entraîner Padmé vers leur destination.

Padmé ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de lui faire confiance bien qu'elle s'interrogeait sur leur destination finale. Cependant, elle ne fut guère surprise lorsque Dormé s'arrêta devant un bar assez branché.

Dormé jeta alors un regard espiègle à Padmé avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Padmé devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de lieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt tandis que Dormé s'occupait de choisir une table. Un serveur ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande. D'abord hésitante, Padmé décida de se faire plaisir pour une fois et prit une boisson alcoolisée.

Une fois servie, elle trinqua avec sa fidèle Dormé. Padmé lui devait beaucoup. La jeune femme était toujours là pour elle et c'était la première à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était presque comme une seconde sœur. Au bout de quelques instants, Dormé se leva et lui annonça :

\- Je reviens. Je vais aux toilettes.

\- D'accord.

Dormé se leva et quitta la table. Padmé la suivit des yeux avant de s'intéresser à son verre. Elle se mit à jouer avec sa paille. Elle sentit cependant plusieurs regards braqués sur elle. Levant timidement la tête, elle vit du coin de l'œil que plusieurs hommes la regardaient. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Padmé s'intéressa à nouveau à son verre. Elle songea alors distraitement à Vader. Cela faisait désormais un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Avait-il par hasard quitté Coruscant ? L'Empereur l'avait-il envoyé ailleurs ?

\- Sénatrice Amidala, c'est bien vous ?

Padmé sortit de sa rêverie en relevant la tête. Elle fut surprise alors de voir le Sénateur Rush.

\- Sénateur Rush ! Quelle surprise !

\- Surprise partagée. À vrai dire, je viens assez souvent ici. Mais, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici en revanche.

\- Simplement parce qu'en temps normal, je ne viens jamais.

Clovis esquissa un sourire que Padmé partagea. Ce dernier regarda la place inoccupée en face d'elle.

\- Je vous en prie. lui dit alors Padmé en comprenant ses pensées.

Clovis sourit à nouveau et s'installa alors face à Padmé. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et Padmé rougit légèrement. Le Sénateur Rush était vraiment un homme séduisant. Pas autant qu'Anakin, mais séduisant tout de même. D'ailleurs, comment une personne aussi belle pouvait être aussi détestable ? Cela demeurait un vrai mystère pour Padmé.

Padmé fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le blond venait d'occuper ses pensées à cet instant.

\- Un soucis ? lui demanda Clovis en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, nullement. C'est juste le souvenir d'une personne forte déplaisante qui m'est venue à l'instant et cela m'ennuie.

\- Je vois. J'espère que cette personne ne vous cause pas de problème.

\- Non, du moins pas dans le sens où l'on entend.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce que cette personne vous importune ou pas ?

\- Non. Je vous rassure Sénateur Rush, tout va bien. Je vous remercie de vous en soucier.

\- Avec plaisir.

Un court silence s'installa alors entre eux tandis que chacun observait l'autre. Padmé s'efforçait de ne pas rougir ou de montrer au jeune homme son petit mal à l'aise. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour elle d'avoir une quelconque relation. Et puis, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire confiance au Sénateur Rush. Visiblement, il semblait soutenir pleinement l'Empire.

Cependant, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Uniquement parce que cet homme ne partageait pas ses idéaux, devait-elle pour autant se fermer à lui ? Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-elle devenir proche de lui tout en lui cachant son appartenance au mouvement de rébellion ?

Cela semblait bien compliqué...

\- Alors ? Vous allez vous y rendre ?

\- Hm ?

\- Le bal de demain soir organisé par l'Empereur, bien sûr.

\- Ah oui, le bal. Oui bien sûr. Qui n'irait pas ? s'empressa de répondre Padmé en affichant un faux sourire.

\- Effectivement. Un tel évènement ne se manque pas. renchérit Clovis.

\- Non. mentit Padmé.

\- Et est-ce que vous vous y rendez avec quelqu'un ? lui demanda alors Clovis.

Surprise par sa question, Padmé releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui proposait de l'accompagner à la soirée. En y réfléchissant, Padmé songea que c'était une bonne idée. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'être en compagnie du Sénateur Rush. Palpatine n'aurait absolument rien à lui reprocher de s'afficher en public avec un homme qui le soutenait.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir. répondit-elle alors.

\- Super. Je viendrai vous chercher à 20h00.

\- Cela semble parfait.

À ce moment, Dormé revint finalement à leur table. Elle semblait gênée, mais en voyant Clovis, elle s'arrêta.

\- Oh, pardon. Je dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Padmé.

\- Non, pas du tout. Sénateur Rush, je vous présente mon amie Dormé.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, ma chère. Je vous rends votre place.

Il se leva et saluant poliment Dormé, il reporta son attention sur Padmé.

\- Alors à demain. dit-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Dormé reprit sa place et lança un regard ravi à Padmé.

\- On dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner finalement.

\- Oui, il semblerait.

\- Je ne le connais pas, mais j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui, je l'espère aussi. souffla Padmé.

Dormé lui raconta ensuite qu'elle avait rencontré une vieille connaissance ce qui l'avait retardé. Padmé lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas grave, car elle avait ainsi pu discuter un peu avec le Sénateur Rush.

* * *

**Je suis sûre que la pluplart d'entre vous sont déçus par la tournure des évènements et que vous vous attendiez à une nouvelle scène entre Padmé et Anakin. Mais, il ne faut pas vous attendre à un véritable rapprochement entre eux avant encore un p'tit bout de temps. Ils se détestent bien trop pour cela. Et puis, Padmé a peut-être un intérêt pour Clovis...**


	9. Le bal (1ère partie)

**Je dois avouer que je suis surprise du nombre de personne n'aimant pas Clovis. Bon, je l'avoue, je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le bal (1ère partie)**

En se réveillant le lendemain, Padmé se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus passé une aussi bonne soirée que la veille. Et cela, elle le devait à Dormé mais aussi à Clovis. Bien que Padmé n'était absolument pas du tout enjouée à l'idée d'aller fêter l'anniversaire de l'Empire, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se réjouissait tout de même de revoir le séduisant Clovis.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre en ce jour, il régnait une ambiance festive sur Coruscant. Padmé ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se réjouir autant. Elle comprenait très bien le fait qu'il fallait plaire à l'Empereur afin de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Mais de là à en faire un pareil tapage, Padmé estimait que cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle ne comprenait pas comment autant de personne pouvait _réellement_ soutenir et approuver l'Empire. Malheureusement, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien le cas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et ne pas se rendre compte que l'Empire était le mal incarné ? Comment ne pas haïr ce vieil homme au visage défigué et souhaiter sa mort ? Comment ne pouvait-on pas avoir peur de Darth Vader, cette machine à tuer dénuée de tout sentiment ? Pour Padmé, c'était tout simplement impossible...

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Étrangement, les adorateurs de Palpatine ne furent pas aussi fatiguants que l'avait imaginé Padmé.

En fin d'après-midi, Padmé regagna ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le bal. La jeune femme redoutait tout de même un peu cette soirée. Au moins, elle verrait sans aucun doute Bail et Mon. Cette pensée la réconforta et elle reprit son courage de plus belle en songeant à Clovis. À son bras, il ne devrait rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

Dormé vint l'aider à se préparer. Padmé enfila une de ses élégantes robe de soirée. Comme toujours, elle était ravissante.

\- Dans cette tenue, vous allez en faire tourner des têtes. lui dit Dormé en souriant.

\- Sans doute. répondit Padmé.

À vrai dire, elle attirait déjà pas mal l'attention en temps normal. Mais bon, elle avait un cavalier ce soir.

\- Mais ce soir, j'ai déjà un cavalier. lui dit Padmé.

\- C'est vrai.

Dormé l'aida ensuite à se coiffer. Dormé en profita alors pour papoter davantage avec Padmé maintenant qu'elle semblait aller enfin un peu mieux. En même temps, il n'était guère étonnant que la jeune femme n'ait pas le moral. Avec toutes ces tentatives contre sa personne et l'Empereur qui s'acharnait contre elle, elle était déjà bien courageuse de rester la tête haute.

À 20h00 tapante, Clovis se présenta chez Padmé. Ce fut Dormé qui vint l'accueillir. Elle dissimula discrètement son petit sourire en découvrant le bel homme. Il ne manquait vraiment pas de charme.

\- Elle vous attend. lui dit-elle.

Dormé l'amena alors au salon. À son entrée, Padmé se retourna et sourit. Clovis était très élégant dans ce costume. Le jeune homme devait penser la même chose de Padmé car il s'arrêta sur place et la contempla avec stupéfaction.

Finalement, ce fut Padmé qui ouvrit le dialogue la première.

\- Sénateur Rush, vous êtes très élégant. lui dit-elle avec malice.

Cela permit sans doute de briser la glace entre eux. Le jeune homme sourit et s'approcha de Padmé.

\- Et vous, vous êtes vraiment sublime Sénatrice Amidala.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Padmé.

\- D'accord... Padmé. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Clovis.

Padmé laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Dormé et quitta en compagnie de Clovis les lieux.

Le bal avait lieu au palais de Palpatine. C'était la première fois que Padmé y mettait les pieds. L'endroit était immense et sublime. Palpatine avait dû consacrer beaucoup d'heures à rendre cet endroit aussi charmant. Une fois de plus, Padmé fut dégoûtée par le vieux tyran. Il se donnait du mal pour plaire à son peuple. Seulement elle, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne tomberait pas entre ses griffes. Il en était hors de question.

\- Ce palais est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda Clovis alors qu'ils entraient après avoir fait valider leurs invitations.

Padmé lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Oui, elle n'était pas dupe. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Padmé hocha la tête en se disant une nouvelle fois que leurs différences ne devaient pas pour autant bâtir un mur entre eux.

Elle pouvait quand même se faire des amis en dehors des membres de la rébellion. Mais Clovis serait-il réelleement un simple ami ? Une question que Padmé ne manquait pas de se poser.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il y avait énormément de monde. Padmé estima que quasiment tous les Sénateurs avaient répondu présent.

Alors que Clovis et elle faisaient le tour de la salle, Padmé repéra finalement les deux personnes qu'elles souhaitaient réellement voir : Bail et Mon.

Elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'elle échange quelques mots avec eux à cette soirée. En fait, cela passerait même étrange qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Tout le monde connaissait leur bon rapport et on ne manquerait pas de s'interroger si elle les évitait. Cela paraitrait louche.

\- Padmé ! s'exclama Mon.

La Sénatrice de Chandrila l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Padmé fut heureuse de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Elle comprit rapidement que cette dernière s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. En même temps, qui n'était pas au courant de sa dernière agression ? Vu tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle et les questions que l'on lui avait adressé à son entrée, il n'était pas étonnant au final.

Pour un peu, juste un peu Padmé aurait pu passer une véritable bonne soirée... s'ils ne s'étaient pas joints à la fête. Mais en même temps, comment auraient-ils pu ne pas honorer la salle de leurs présences ?

À la seconde où ils entrèrent, toutes les conversations s'interrompirent. La musique ne tarda pas également à baisser de volume. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser et se figea en un rang ordonné. Padmé fut entraînée malgré elle dans le mouvement. Clovis lui prit le bras et ils se postèrent au premier rang. Une place dont la jeune femme se serait volontiers passée. Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'Empereur la voit encore. Malheureusement pour elle, Clovis avait décidé pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Cela serait bizarre.

Poussant un soupir, Padmé décida d'être sage et fit comme tout le monde. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant en tournant la tête. Cependant, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir aux côtés de l'Empereur... Vader. Padmé avait cru que Palpatine viendrait seul. Comme toujours, ce dernier portait un long manteau dont la capuche dissimulait en partie son horrible visage. Même pour l'anniversaire de son cher Empire, il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour apparaître élégant.

Mais Padmé fut aussitôt comme hypnotisée par le bras droit de l'Empereur lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur sa personne. Après tout ce temps, elle le revoyait finalement. Pas qu'elle en était heureuse, bien évidemment que non ! Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-elle ce sentiment d'excitation naître au fond elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que Vader la fascinait-elle autant ? Padmé ne comprenait pas. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était restée terrifiée.

\- Padmé... tout va bien. lui chuchota alors Clovis.

Clignant des yeux, Padmé tourna la tête vers lui. Elle comprit rapidement l'inquiétude de Clovis pour elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Sauf qu'elle ne tremblait pas de peur, mais... d'excitation. Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez elle. Personne sain d'esprit n'éprouverait de la curiosité pour Darth Vader. Peut-être que toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies dernièrement avaient eu des répercussions sur son cerveau après tout.

Lentement, Palpatine et Vader s'approchaient d'eux. Sur leur passage, les Sénateurs les saluaient poliment. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à ces saluations. Ils se contentèrent de marcher tout droit.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Padmé remarqua alors une chose. Vader avait exceptionnellement abandonné son éternel long manteau noir. À la place, il était habillé comme... un prince des ténèbres ? Padmé ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement à cette pensée. Pourtant, elle trouvait que c'était exactement cela. Clovis lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Padmé continuait de regarder Vader.

Il était comme toujours vêtu de noir, cependant il portait des vêtements très élégants. Raison pour laquelle Padmé l'avait nommé « prince des ténèbres ». Ses bottes étaient tellement cirées qu'elles brillaient comme mille feux. Il portait une unique chemise noire bien taillée qu'il avait soigneusement retroussée dans son pantalon. Il avait croisé ses bras derrière son dos tandis qu'il marchait au rythme de l'Empereur, d'une démarche noble. Quant à son visage, il était bien évidemment dissimulé derrière un masque tout aussi noir qui descendait jusqu'à son cou. Une fois encore, personne ne pouvait deviner quel visage se cachait derrière. Mais sans son long manteau, on pouvait néanmoins voir son corps d'humanoïde.

Cependant, était-il humain ou n'était-ce qu'un robot comme tout le monde le disait ?

À côté d'elle, Padmé vit du coin de l'oeil que Clovis semblait peu content de voir Vader. En même temps, qui serait heureux de le voir ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Dominant d'une bonne tête l'Empereur, Padmé se rendit compte combien il était grand. Et là, inimaginable mais pourtant vrai, Vader tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'il passait devant elle. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle savait que ses yeux la transpercait comme l'autre fois. Elle ressentit aussitôt un malaise et elle l'eut l'horrible impression qu'il pouvait la scanner intégralement. Comment faisait-il pour la déstabiliser à tel point ?

Padmé retint son souffle tandis que Clovis lui prit discrètement la main. Et cette fois, elle tremblait bel et bien de peur. Alors qu'il la dépassait, il continua à la regarder et Padmé était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Comment pouvait-elle être à la fois aussi fascinée et aussi terrifiée par lui ? Cela demeurait un grand mystère.

Heureusement, la présence rassurante de Clovis l'aida à se calmer.

\- Padmé, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Je... Oui, ce n'est rien. assura-t-elle alors.

Palpatine et Vader poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au bout de la salle, où le trône de l'Empereur reposait au sommet de quelques marches. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il s'assit aussitôt. Vader s'installa sur sa gauche, en parfait garde.

Padmé se demanda aussitôt pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de s'habiller comme s'il allait participer aux festivités alors qu'il semblait ne jouer que le garde du corps de l'Empereur.

Tous les regards continuèrent de se poser sur les deux hommes. Tout le monde savait que l'Empereur aller faire un discours. Padmé regarda Palpatine à contre coeur. Soudain, ce dernier dirigea son regard vers elle. Padmé retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ses horribles yeux perçants l'aient aperçu dans la foule ? Padmé le maudit au même titre qu'elle se maudit. Elle avait vraiment de la malchance ces derniers temps. La jeune femme se demandait même ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter autant de poisse en si peu de temps.

Finalement, l'Empereur se leva en levant ses mains en l'air.

\- Chers amis ! Je vous souhaite cordialement la bienvenue à tous !

« _C'est ça_ » pensa amèrement Padmé.

\- C'est pour moi un très grand plaisir que de vous accueillir ici ce soir. J'espère que vous passerez tous et toutes une bonne soirée. Ensemble, fêtons comme il se doit les trois ans de notre Empire et faisons en sorte qu'il continue de prospérer !

Palpatine tourna brièvement à nouveau ses yeux vers Padmé tandis qu'il sourit. À ses côtés, Vader ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

À cet instant précis, Padmé sut une chose. La soirée promettait d'être longue, très longue...


	10. Le bal (2ème partie)

**Ah ah ah, un fan-club pour les non-admirateurs de Clovis Rush ! Décidément, ça va loin ! Vous devriez faire attention, je pourrais faire exprès de donner une place plus importante à Clovis... ou pas.**

**Sinon, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Avec ce dixième chapitre, j'en suis à 1/10 de ma fiction ! Eh oui, je compte faire une centaine de chapitres ! Moi être ambitieuse ? Non, pas du tout ! Disons que j'ai juste beaucoup d'idées et que la relation entre Padmé et Vader/Anakin prendra beaucoup de temps à se développer (s'il y aura bien une relation entre eux hé hé) et j'ai envie de montrer cela sur un long terme.**

**Pour en revenir à Padmé et Vader, j'aimerais spécifier que mon but premier n'est pas d'en faire un couple et que Vader devient du jour au lendemain tout gentil et mignon. Nan ! Au premier plan, j'ai vraiment envie de montrer la lutte de Padmé contre l'Empire et le côté très sombre de Vader en parallèle. Alors, je vous dis tout de suite. Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire d'amour qui se verrait être callée au premier plan balayant toutes les autres intrigues intéressantes à explorer. Des fictions Vadmé de ce genre, il y en a bien assez je trouve(en anglais). Et peut-être bien que j'en ferais une un jour dans ce sens, qui sait ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le bal (2ème partie)**

Reportant son attention sur la foule, Palpatine termina son petit discours en annonçant :

\- À présent, place à la fête mes amis !

Lorsque Palpatine eut terminé et qu'il lança un nouveau horrible regard à l'assemblée des Sénateurs, la salle s'empressa d'applaudir chaleureusement. Padmé imita les autres, à contre-cœur. Le niveau de la musique remonta et le cours des conversations reprit. Les Sénateurs commencèrent à se disperser, mais Padmé continua de regarder Palpatine et Vader. Elle vit l'Empereur se pencher vers Vader et ne put que voir ses lèvres remuer.. Ensuite, elle les perdit de vue.

Clovis vint alors se poster face à elle. Souriant, il lui tendit la main.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette dance, Sénatrice ? lui demanda-t-il tel un gentleman.

Padmé le regarda et se détendit. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant combien elle était contente qu'il soit là avec elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Sénateur.

Padmé et Clovis se déplacèrent alors vers la piste de dance. Clovis plaça une main dans le dos de Padmé et l'entraîna alors dans une petite dance. Essayant de chasser Palpatine et Vader de son esprit, Padmé se concentra sur l'instant présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à se détendre un peu. Clovis lui proposa ensuite une seconde dance que la jeune femme accepta. À la fin de la chanson, le jeune homme lui proposa d'aller chercher un verre. Padmé le suivit. Près de la table où un vaste choix de boissons alcoolisées et non, ainsi que plusieurs petits mets s'étalaient de long en large de la grande table.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se servir d'un canapé, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Padmé sursauta, mais elle put respirer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Bail.

\- Oh, Bail ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. lui dit-elle sur un petit ton de reproche.

\- Pardonne-moi. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu connaisses le Sénateur Rush. dit-elle alors en lui présentant Clovis.

\- Non, en effet. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Sénateur Rush.

\- De même, Sénateur...

\- Organa d'Alderaan.

\- Ah oui. Maintenant, ça me revient.

\- Alors c'est vous qui accompagnez Padmé ?

\- En effet.

\- J'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les récentes tentatives de meurtre contre elle. dit-il à voix basse.

\- Évidemment. Je vous promets de bien veiller sur elle ce soir.

\- Pourrait-on parler d'autres choses ? demanda finalement Padmé en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

\- Alors, comment va Breha ? demanda Padmé.

\- Eh bien pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas la grande forme. Elle...

Bail s'interrompit et regarda autour d'eux, quelque peu méfiant. Il baissa d'un ton :

\- Elle a fait une fausse couche.

\- Oh, Bail. Je suis sincèrement navrée.

Padmé posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

\- Merci.

\- Décidément, on ne parle que de choses déprimantes ici. Sénateur Organa, dites-moi un peu, sur quel projet travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

La conversation s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Padmé les écouta avant de perdre le fil de leur conversation. Elle était contente que Bail et Clovis puissent avoir une conversation de ce genre. Avec un peu de chance, Bail l'apprécierait. Oh bien sûr, Padmé savait d'avance qu'il allait la mettre en garde contre lui. Même si elle appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme, elle gardait la tête sur les épaules. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse juger s'il était digne de confiance ou pas.

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, Padmé observa les autres Sénateurs. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. On ne voyait que des sourires ravis sur les visages. Palpatine avait vraisemblablement réussi son coup. Il avait amadoué la galerie et mis dans sa poche tous les Sénateurs rien qu'en leur offrant une belle soirée. Si ce n'était pas navrant.

Soudain, Padmé sentit qu'on l'observait. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se retourna. D'abord, elle n'aperçut personne de suspect. Padmé se souvint alors de la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait ressentie dans les couloirs du Sénat. Et là, elle ressentait la même chose.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'affoler en regardant désespérément autour d'elle, elle finit par le voir. _Darth Vader_. C'était lui qui l'observait. Padmé n'était séparée de lui uniquement que par deux groupes de Sénateurs. Autrement dit, quelques petits mètres à peine.

Pourquoi est-ce que Vader l'observait ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait suivi dans le Sénat ? Serait-ce finalement lui qui essayait de la tuer ? À cette idée, le coeur de Padmé s'emballa définitivement en même temps que la panique l'envahit. Si Vader la voulait morte, quelle chance avait-elle de s'en sortir ?

Puis, elle repensa à Anakin. Pourquoi l'Empereur aurait-il envoyé un garde du corps pour la protéger s'il avait demandé en même temps à Vader de la tuer ? C'était stupide et surtout, sans aucun sens. De toute façon, personne n'échappait à Vader lorsque quelqu'un était condamné. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui en voulait à sa vie. Mais alors qui ? Qui avait commandité toutes ces attaques contre elle ?

Vader continua à la regarder et Padmé ne put détacher son regard du sien. Était-ce l'Empereur qui lui avait demandé de la surveiller ? Peut-être bien.

La jeune femme ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula, peut-être plusieurs minutes. En tout cas, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux jusqu'à ce que deux mains se posent sur ses épaules.

\- Padmé ? Ma chère ?

\- Hein ?

Padmé sursauta quelque peu avant de se retourner. Bail et Clovis la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Bail.

\- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela faisait trois fois que l'on t'appelle. lui dit Clovis.

\- Ah. Désolée, j'étais dans les nuages.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. souligna Bail.

Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Clovis avant de soupirer.

\- Écoute Padmé. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais rentrer. lui conseilla Bail.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Padmé. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé récemment, en plus...

\- Je sais. Mais ça va. Je t'assure.

Padmé tenta de rassurer son ami en lui offrant un sourire. Bail ne sembla guère convaincu et Padmé ne put le blâmer. Bail la regarda longuement. Finalement, il capitula. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela et que Palpatine les surveillait de très près. Il devait bien l'avouer. Padmé ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait attendre que Palpatine se retire de la fête.

\- Il te faut changer les idées. Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis. proposa alors Clovis.

Padmé échangea un coup d'oeil avec Bail qui hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi pas.

Elle prit donc congé de son ami et suivit Clovis dans la mêlée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un petit groupe de Sénateurs. En les regardant attentivement, Padmé se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus.

Clovis lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement avant de venir à la rencontre des Sénateurs. La jeune femme fit ainsi la connaissance de nouvelles personnes. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous très gentils et chaleureux. Cependant comme elle s'en était doutée, ils étaient des fervents partisans de Palpatine. En quelques minutes à peine, Padmé se rendit compte à quel point ils le soutenaient. En fait, ils l'adoraient presque. C'en était déroutant. Pour Padmé, ce fut la goutte de trop.

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître malpolie, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Elle n'avait clairement pas sa place dans ce groupe. Elle se pencha donc vers Clovis et lui dit, bas :

\- Excuse-moi. Je reviens... toilettes.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, non. Je te remercie. Je te retrouve ici.

\- D'accord.

Padmé lui offrit alors un faux sourire et ne fut que trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit étouffant. En quittant Clovis et ses amis, elle ne prit pas la direction des toilettes, mais celle menant à la terrasse. Elle avait besoin d'air et urgemment. Elle traversa la pièce en passant à travers les autres Sénateurs. Parfois, elle devait s'excuser pour passer.

Vers la moitié de son parcours, elle s'arrêta. Vader était à nouveau parmi la foule. Padmé le vit de dos alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Était-ce un simple hasard ou est-ce qui l'espionnait encore à distance ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas Bail ou Mon.

Padmé ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Vader avait quitté son habituel long manteau pour l'échanger contre ces vêtements. Allait-il rejoindre quelqu'un sur la piste de danse, oui ou non ? Padmé avait pourtant beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer danser. Surtout s'il était bel et bien un robot. Pourtant plus les choses avançaient et plus Padmé était certaine qu'il était un être vivant. Un robot ne pourrait pas avoir ce genre de comportement, si ?

Secouant la tête, Padmé reprit sa marche. Elle se maîtrisa pour ne pas courir alors qu'elle en ressortait clairement l'envie. Elle chassa Vader de sa tête alors qu'elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa destination. Tout près. Encore quelques mètres à franchir. Encore un peu, juste un peu, et... voilà. Elle y était.

Lorsqu'elle franchit finalement le seuil la séparant de l'intérieur de l'extérieur, elle ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. L'air frais de la nuit l'apaisa aussitôt. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Elle traversa la grande terrasse. Au bout, elle découvrit un escalier qui menait à un étage inférieur sur une plus petite terrasse. Sans hésiter, Padmé l'emprunta et la musique de la salle de la fête lui sembla lointaine, très lointaine.

Padmé aperçut également une petite fontaine. Esquissant un petit sourire en coin, elle vint s'asseoir au bord. En se penchant au-dessus, elle vit son reflet dans l'eau. Padmé poussa un soupir. Elle avait envie de partir et de rentrer chez elle. Elle jugeait qu'elle avait traversé assez d'épreuves comme cela pour ce soir. Mais, elle savait que tant que l'Empereur était là, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La présence de Vader près d'elle était un signe qui ne trompait pas. Palpatine la surveillait. Décidément, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arranger.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Padmé ne vit pas et n'entendit pas approcher la personne qui venait pourtant vers elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une sombre silhouette se refléta dans l'eau que Padmé prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cependant, avant même de relever la tête, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Son coeur, qui ne cessait de s'accélérer à des rythmes effrayants ces temps-ci, s'emballa une fois de plus.

Timidement et lentement, Padmé releva alors la tête pour regarder Darth Vader, debout en face d'elle depuis l'autre côté de la fontaine.

Il faisait nuit et elle se retrouvait complètement seule avec lui...


	11. Le bal (3ème partie)

**Bonjour**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir commencé cette histoire et de m'être interrompue. J'avoue avoir eu moins d'intérêt ces derniers temps et je préférais me concentrer sur mes autres fictions.**

**Mais puisque vous êtes tout de même plusieurs personnes à suivre ce projet, je vais faire l'effort de continuer dans la mesure du possible.**

**Bon après m'être volontairement arrêté à un moment que vous attendiez certainement tous au dernier chapitre, je vais vous faire plaisir dans celui-ci ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le bal (3ème partie)**

Padmé sentit son coeur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et elle était totalement incapable de bouger. Elle se contenta de le regarder comme il le faisait. Padmé ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula alors qu'ils restaient face à face sans bouger.

Finalement, Vader tourna la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à la balustrade ignorant simplement la jeune femme. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer. Et il aimait cela. Une fois de plus, sa simple présence imposait la peur. Derrière son masque, il sourit. Il était heureux de constater que Darth Vader continuait d'intimider la jeune femme étant donné qu'elle n'avait nullement peur de lui lorsqu'il était Anakin, son garde du corps. En présence de ce dernier, Padmé ne ressentait que du mépris et de l'agacement. Sentiments qu'il partageait bien évidemment. Mais dans la peau de Vader, il se sentait enfin lui-même.

Tournant le dos à Padmé, le jeune Sith regarda la cité de Coruscant. Mais en vérité, il ne la regardait pas. Pas vraiment. Il épiait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il attendait qu'elle bouge ou qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais apparemment, elle semblait incapable de tout cela.

Quelle idiote. En temps normal, elle avait la langue bien pendue. Mais visiblement, elle semblait l'avoir perdue en sa présence. Vader comprit alors que la jeune Sénatrice ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne prenne pas les devants. Tant pis. Après tout, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

De son côté, Padmé avait suivit des yeux le Sith. Il s'était arrêté à la balustrade et semblait regarder la cité de Coruscant. Il regardait droit devant lui. Était-ce vraiment le cas ou faisait-il simplement semblant ? Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne à cet instant ? Pourquoi au moment où elle avait justement besoin de prendre l'air ?

Padmé aurait aimé avoir le courage de remuer les jambes et de retourner à l'intérieur afin d'échapper à la présence de Vader. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? En apprendre davantage sur Darth Vader ? Savait-elle seulement au juste ce qu'elle voulait ?

Bien évidemment, Padmé ne pouvait pas savoir que Vader l'avait suivi expressément. Il avait choisi ce moment pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir le tournis, une voix s'éleva finalement venant briser ce lourd silence :

\- L'Empereur m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message, Sénatrice.

Padmé ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était Vader qui avait parlé. En même temps, c'était la première qu'elle entendait sa voix. Et elle n'avait absolument rien de rassurante. Elle était froide, dure, sans émotion. En fait, elle correspondant exactement à la réputation du Sith. Mystérieux, froid, imposant, terrifiant, monstrueux...

\- P... pardon ?

Padmé ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler des pieds à la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cela ? Palpatine ne l'avait-elle donc pas assez manipulé comme cela ?

Derrière son masque, Vader sentit déjà l'agacement s'emparer de lui.

\- l'Empereur m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message, Sénatrice. répéta-t-il alors d'une même voix.

Pourquoi Palpatine envoyait-il Darth Vader lui transmettre un message ? D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour lui dire les choses en face. Était-ce une nouvelle façon de sa part de l'humilier ?

\- J'... j'écoute. répondit finalement Padmé d'une voix tremblante.

Darth Vader se retourna alors face à elle et Padmé ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Le jeune Sith observa la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici. Elle était plutôt jolie. Dommage.

\- L'Empereur aimerait beaucoup que vous...

Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de lui. Ou alors, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Padmé ne sut le dire mais elle ne manqua pas de le soulever.

\- L'Empereur aimerait beaucoup que vous m'accordiez une danse. termina-t-il finalement.

Elle avait sûrement mal compris. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. dit-elle.

\- Et moi non plus. répondit-il un peu trop vite.

Vader ne comprit pas pourquoi il venait d'avouer cela à la jeune femme. Peut-être parce qu'il partageait ses sentiments ? Devoir danser au milieu de la foule le répugnait autant que cela l'agaçait.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Padmé en prenant son courage à deux mains.

En vérité, le désespoir prenait le dessus sur sa peur que lui inspirait Vader. À vrai dire, elle préférait encore rester ici indéfiniment avec lui que de retourner dans la salle et danser avec lui devant tous les autres Sénateurs.

Pourquoi Palpatine lui faisait-il cela à elle ? Avait-il finalement découvert le pot rose ? Avait-il des preuves contre elle ? Avait-il décidé de l'humilier une dernière fois mais en public avant que Vader ne vienne l'assassiner ?

\- Je ne sais pas. mentit Vader.

En fait, c'était un demi-mensonge. Palpatine ne lui avait donné aucune explication suite à cet ordre. Mais Vader pensait qu'il lui demandait cela afin de tester une fois de plus la jeune Sénatrice qu'il soupçonnait fortement de complots.

\- Soyez là dans cinq minutes. dit-il avant de retourner vers la salle laissant Padmé seule à son désespoir.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas et danser avec Darth Vader devant tous ces gens. C'était impossible. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Que penserait-on d'elle ?

Il était clair que cela allait ternir une fois pour toutes son image au Sénat. Était-ce le but ultime de l'Empereur ?

Après avoir retourné le problème dans les sens possibles, Padmé dut à contre cœur admettre qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Il fallait qu'elle relève ce nouveau défi aussi difficile soit-il.

Alors lentement, Padmé retourna à la salle. À son entrée, personne ne lui prêta attention. Elle décida de se fondre dans la foule mais à ce moment la musique s'arrêta. Darth Vader réapparut venant se placer au centre de la salle. Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde se mit sur le côté. Tout le monde sauf Padmé. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle vit Clovis lui faire un signe de la main en face d'elle afin qu'elle se mette elle aussi sur le côté. Elle l'ignora et baissa la tête.

La suite se déroula très vite. Vader vint à elle et lui demanda d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende :

\- Sénatrice Amidala, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Et bien évidemment, Padmé répondit positivement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, même si cela en avait l'air.

Padmé sentit les regards incompris et surpris des Sénateurs sur elle. Évidemment, qui aurait pu s'imaginer que Darth Vader aller s'inviter sur la piste de danse avec une Sénatrice ? Le fait que Vader accomplisse cet acte était aussi ahurissant que si Palpatine annonçait soudain qu'il rétablissait la République dans la Galaxie. Et ce qui ne manquait pas d'interpeller, c'était pourquoi Padmé Amidala ? Avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec le bras droit de l'Empereur ? Avait-elle des comptes à rendres ? Désormais, chacun se poserait la question et la soupçconnerait de quelque cachoteries. À présent, elle était découverte. C'était fini. Palpatine avait gagné et sur toute la ligne.

Comment pourrait-elle seulement se relever de cette humiliation en public ?

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Padmé se concentra cependant sur sa danse. Elle n'allait pas encore trébucher et s'humilier encore plus. Bon de toute manière, elle avait déjà touché le fond. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins à présent. Elle releva doucement le visage et regarda Vader sans vraiment le regarder puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Padmé se rendit compte combien c'était frustant et déstabilisant de ne pas pouvoir regarder le visage de celui avec lequel on dansait.

Au fil de la musique, la jeune femme prit conscience d'une chose. Vader savait danser. Plus, il valsait et tournait avec grâce. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Vader l'entraînait naturellement dans ses mouvements. Ses membres puissants dansaient pour deux et Padmé ne pouvait que le remercier. Sans lui, elle se serait sans aucun doute pris plus d'une fois les pieds dans sa robe. Pourtant, il serrait sa main dans la sienne avec beaucoup de douceur. Quand à sa main posée dans dos, elle dégageait une chaleur agréable comme si... comme si elle était faite de chaire et non de métal. L'épaule sur laquelle elle avait posée sa propre main était également chaude. En aucun cas elle était dure et froide. Pour Padmé, il n'y avait aucun doute. Vader était un être vivant fait de chair et non de métal. Ce n'était pas un robot. À présent, elle le savait.

D'ailleurs, elle jura à quelques reprises sentir son souffle sur son visage, preuve irréfutable qu'il respirait comme tout être vivant. Inconsciemment, elle sourit. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne devait pas passer inaperçu car l'horrible voix de Vader s'éleva pour la seconde fois à voix basse afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous niaisement de la sorte ?

Ce fut comme une claque. Padmé cligna des yeux et manqua un pas mais le corps puissant de Vader continua de l'entraîner et son faux mouvement passa inaperçu.

\- Je...

Mais, elle fut incapable de répondre et détourna le regard. Elle entendit alors Vader pousser un juron. Sa main trembla légèrement dans celle de Vader mais ce dernier fit comme si rien n'était.

La valse se poursuit et Padmé estimait que c'était le moment le plus long de sa vie. Mais en même temps, là tout au fond de son coeur, elle ressentait une sorte d'excitation. Quelque part en elle, _elle aimait cela_. Elle aimait danser avec Vader. Une fois de plus, elle se dit qu'elle devait être complètement folle.

Soudain, la voix de Vader s'éleva dans un murmure à peine audible. Padmé dut se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait :

\- Vous êtes vraiment très belle ce soir, Sénatrice. Mais, ce n'est pas cela qui vous sauvera...

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qui sonnait comme une menace que la musique s'arrêta et que Vader la lâcha brusquement avant de s'écarter d'elle. Aussitôt, la salle applaudit bruyamment et Vader disparut.

Mais Padmé n'aurait pas pu être davantage humiliée. Tout le monde la regardait. Et elle savait que Palpatine se délectait de sa nouvelle victoire écrasante sur elle. Seulement cette fois, il avait décidé de passer à un niveau supérieur. Et à vrai dire, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Padmé, elle, resta sctochée sur place. Les mots de Vader la faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était belle mais que cela ne l'aiderait pas à sauver sa peau. Qu'avait-il voulu exactement dire ? Était-ce réellement une sorte de menace ?

Bientôt, elle sentit les mains rassurantes de Clovis se poser avec douceur sur ses épaules.

\- Padmé ? Viens. On va aller boire un petit remontant. Je pense que tu en as bien besoin. Il faut oublier cet horrible épisode.

Oui. Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-elle jamais oublier cette danse ?

Finalement, l'Empereur quitta la grande salle sous les regards. Padmé le suivit du coin de l'oeil et ce fut seulement lorsque le bas de sa cape disparut de son champ de vision qu'elle soupira de soulagement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que pas mal de personnes emboîtaient le pas de Palpatine.

Vader avait disparu et Padmé suivit avec empressement Clovis hors de la salle.

Padmé fut bien heureuse lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle. Cette soirée avait été ennuyeuse à tout souhait. Écouter les paroles délirantes du vieux tyran avait été un réel supplice pour Padmé. Mais le pire, c'était que son public l'avait applaudit de bon cœur, exactement comme 3 ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait annoncé la création de l'Empire. Et bien sûr, le bouquet final de la soirée avait été la danse avec Vader.

Heureusement que le Sénateur Clovis l'avait accompagné. Padmé devait bien avouer que sa compagnie avait été fort agréable. Et grâce à lui, la soirée lui avait paru moins longue que prévue.

Otant ses talons, Padmé se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière et enleva son manteau. Elle le posa au pied de son lit et c'est alors qu'une feuille de papier posé en plein milieu des draps attira son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha et l'attrapa. Elle déplia la feuille et une phrase, une seule phrase courte apparut :

« Un bon conseil, éloignez-vous du Sénateur Clovis Rush. »

* * *

_**Alors comment cette danse avec Vader ? Top ou flop ?**_


End file.
